The human and her Sun God
by Garnet2015
Summary: Napalla Monroe, a 21 year old dark skinned human, finds out she's been given to Ra, a very well known elite yautja. Ra only knows how to fight and kill, but is soon tamed by Napalla's beauty and charm and soon a bond is formed. However, when bad blood Snake decides he wants to take on the elite yautja, their bond is tested and Napalla tries to earn her place by her sun god's side.
1. Chapter 1

1

PROLOGUE

_The man was twenty five years old, dark skinned, with a muscular build. He had just left from a tour in Afghanistan and was coming home to see his wife and one year old baby girl. However he had never gotten the chance. A monster had followed him home from his war, and had finally decided to take on the soldier head on. _

_This yautja was a very skilled warrior who had been watching the soldier ever since he landed in the country. No soldier was a better prize then this dark skinned warrior. He killed many and saved many of his brothers in combat. He would be worthy of being his prize. He knew the soldier's movements, and even though he was considered an elder he still felt on the top of his game as if he were a blooded yautja._

_However, he became very agitated with the ooman, because he refused to die. As he had sliced at the soldier's stomach, he still got up and tried to either fight or hide. He knew some of the ooman language, so when he found the warrior he gripped his neck and pulled him up to his face. With his other hand he removed his mask slowly expecting the human to give up at the site of his face. Instead, the human's eyes widened and he started to struggle from his grasp._

"_Why…you…keep…fighting?" the elder yautja asked with mild irritation. The ooman looked shocked at the fact the alien spoke._

"_Because I have a reason to keep fighting." he said. The elder could not help but be mildly intrigued by this ooman. Because he had a reason did this give him some ability to continue fighting until it eventually stopped? The man now smelled of blood and sweat. He knew combat so the elder knew he would not give up so easily._

"_What…is…reason?" the elder asked in a low tone. The rains had now fallen on the city of Mansfield, Connecticut and the soldier's blood washed down into the drain with the rain water._

"_I have a wife and baby girl I…and I will be damned if I let you stop me!" the soldier shouted before throwing a punch, cutting his knuckles on the elder's sharp mandibles. The elder however was not fazed by his actions, but fazed by his words. Wife and baby girl were words he was processing._

"_Mate and suckling…" he replied. The soldier was confused but slowly nodded. This was the reason he had not died after throwing everything, well almost everything, he had at the ooman warrior. He fought for his clan, he left a war to be with his mate and now the elder had come and try to stop him. _

_Numerous thoughts rolled around in his head. Even though he wanted this trophy, he found it better to let him live, because he had honor, the honor of a true warrior._

"_I let…go..you for…price." The elder told. The soldier blinked a few times, his vision going blurry. He was going to faint, he was sure of it._

"_Okay, okay, what price?" he asked quickly. His family was moving through his mind and he was unsure if he was ever going to see them again._

"_You…give…suckling girl child…of your suckling child…to…suckling child of my suckling." he told. He knew of many ooman and yautja couples on his planet. He was not too proud of the fact they kidnapped ooman people to use as different purposes, but this ooman was an honored warrior and soon his suckling would bring honor to him and soon give birth to a female suckling who would bring honor to their clan. His son was already too old for the ooman's own suckling but if he timed everything right things would go smoothly and he could combine two warrior clans. _

_The soldier was unsure of why he would even ask such a thing, but his mind hurt too much to think of the future so he nodded._

"_Yes okay I agree, you got a deal." he replied. The elder yautja nodded once and dropped the warrior onto the ground. He then ripped one of his necklaces off the belt of his armor, one that he had given to one of his dead mates, who was so beautiful he actually mourned her for numerous weeks. The necklace resembled a collar however it was incrusted with white jewels found deep within one of their mountains. His mate had earned his love and most of attention than his other two wives who she greatly got along with. He did not even wish to part with the item. He shrilled gently and placed the necklace on the ooman's lap._

"_Give…to suckling…when she…of mating age." And like that he walked off down the alley way soon disappearing into nothing, yet he could see the splashing of water in the puddles. The soldier panted heavily before closing his eyes and letting the darkness take him._

_25 years later…_

_Tanya Monroe was panting in the emergency room as they wheeled her pregnant body in. She had long brunette curls with light green eyes she got from her mother and a round face she got from Thomas Monroe, her soldier father._

_Tanya's husband, Jordan, was right with her._

"_You're going to be okay baby." he said. Tanya's face was covered in sweat as they took her back into a room, where Jordan was not allowed to follow. A few minutes later, Thomas and his wife Lelani moved through the door. The great warrior had indeed aged._

"_How is she?" Thomas asked. Jordan shook his head quickly._

"_We won't know until the doctor's come back." he said. The couple and their son in law paced through the waiting room._

"_Oh god what's taking so long?" Lelani asked and Thomas only shook his head. Numerous thoughts rolled into his mind. He remembered everything quite well even though it had been 25 years. The deal he made with the monster still stood. How did he know? Because he always felt he was being watched and it was not by the enemy in other countries, but by a force much darker. They were watching to make sure he held up his end of the deal. But why, why would they make such a deal to him. The real question was what happened if he decided not to keep his end of the deal_

_He wanted this child to be a boy so maybe the deal would be off or he would have more time to explain things to his family for he never talked about what happened even after being in the hospital for weeks. The doors suddenly opened and the doctor came in with a smile._

"_You can all come and see her now." she said. Lelani's eyes widened and she took her husband's hand and the three moved into the back. Thomas was more nervous for other reasons than just if something could be wrong with the child. But their family was strong. They entered the room and saw Tanya laying gently in the bed which was propped up some. In her hands was a bundle of blankets and now her husband and parents were standing around here with tears in their eyes. Thomas watched as his daughter revealed the face of his grandchild._

_Tanya looked up at Jordan._

"_Here's your daughter." she said happily. Jordan was smiling happily and he pressed his forehead into his wife's kissing it gently. Lelani covered her mouth with her hand._

"_Hey there sweetness." she whispered and took Thomas's hands. He knew she would have a difficult life ahead of her. Would she even be safe with the monsters he promises her to?_

"_Got any names?" he asked. Jordan and Tanya looked up at him._

"_Well we are descendents of African tribal rulers, we wanted to name her after our great great grandmother." Jordan said and Tanya smiled outline the baby's cheek._

"_Welcome into the world…Napalla." She whispered…_

_21 years later…_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Egypt –Normal POV-

He hunted on the sand lands of the Earth, a place where there were pyramids and tombs of endless gold. However, he was not interested in gold. The hunt was what he was interested in. He prided himself in trophies and the respect he got from his clan. He had been hunting there for so long, that he took the name Ra, the sand lands name for the sun god. A perfect fit for an elite like him. He didn't have much of a family like his father and his father before him, but if anything a family was the one thing he did not want even though his elder wished it. His elder was his father's father, a wise yet strong yautja who had many trophies and mates. Because his respect for his elder was so high, he followed his instructions in going to earth and finding the human who would be his future mate, even if he was not too happy about it. He had told Ra of her location and that she was of breeding age. She wears a yautja collar only made by yautja females, and because it still had the strong scent of a yautja female, he would be able to track her down in the large city she was in. He had been to the city of New York numerous times to hunt. He took many skulls and spines from each hunt.

He landed his ship in the sewers of the city since it was rare that the humans went to look under there. But he had set a few traps in case someone did find it and wished to enter it. He had most of his weapons with him such as his bio mask, which had a language translator and a voice mimicry setting, his combi stick, his plasma castor, his cloaking device, his wrist blades, his shuriken, his ceremonial dagger, which he did not really need, but saw it for luck, his wrist gauntlet, that had his sitcom and self destruct device on it, and his medi-kit.

Ra was not one to use his self destruct device, he never lost, and he thought it was dishonorable to use, because if he died he would not have his trophy either way. But those were useless thoughts right now. He activated his cloaking device and moved through the sewers. Already he could smell the scent of a female that cut through all the human female's scent. He did not know what he was going to do with the female when he found her, but he knew he would have to take on a few roles of being a mate. He let out a low snarl through his mask hoping this female was not difficult or annoying.

Napalla's POV

Finally I am legal. Just when I thought being eighteen meant being legal, oh no being 21 means everything is opened to me now. I was returning home from work. I run a book store in Brooklyn, New York and it was very prosperous. I was actually very young to have my own anything, but my grandfather Thomas, helped me out. He bought the lot and made the bookstore and then passed it down to me a year later. He died a couple of months ago from natural causes and then my grandmother from loneliness a few days later. I would miss the greatly.

I didn't like the city too much, which is why I moved into a small neighborhood closest to the forest call Paradise Hills. It was very peaceful and quiet here.

I walked onto the front porch and noticed a UPS package was sitting in front of my door. I arched my brow and leaned over picking up the large box. To: Napalla From: Your family. I smiled and unlocked the door and stepped inside. I had only a file with some bills in it that I would be going through momentarily. My parents were vacationing in Jamaica, and lived in Ohio. I came to New York for school. I sat the files down on top of the table in my kitchen and moved into my living room and sat down on the wide sofa. The room was filled by the sun from outside. On my right was a love seat and above it was a large window where I could see the trees. In front of me was my wide screen TV. To my left was the kitchen and down the hall were my bathrooms and my room. Behind me were the coat closet and the front door and north of the kitchen was the back door and on the right of it a small bathroom.

I took my sharp nails and began to open the big brown box. When it was open I saw a few envelops and a big brown polished box. I knew it was a necklace box. I took it out and set it aside and began to open the letters from my aunts and uncles. There was mostly money in it which amounted to three hundred dollars, and then there was an envelope from mom and dad containing two hundred dollars. Last was a letter from my grandfather. He must have given it to my parents to give to me. I slowly opened it and looked at the neat cursive note.

My Darling Granddaughter,

I have experienced a lot of things in life, from my wars around the country, to the birth of my daughter, your mother. I have seen things beyond my years that I have hope you do not have to experience. I know you are probably thinking what is ol' granddad talking about? Well I will tell you the best way I know how. There are monsters out in this world, and I do not mean of the human kind. Lord knows, why they came to me, but they did. There are things I cannot even begin to explain to you in this letter alone. But your life could be in grave danger, and I am no longer here to fight this war for you, but if I could, I would not think twice about doing it. Inside the brown pox is a gift from me to you and I can only ask that you wear it and pray it keeps you safe from the monster that is coming for you.

Love, Your grandfather.

I reread the note a few more times trying to figure out what I was reading. This was my grandfather's hand writing, but why would he send me something like this, monsters, unlike the human kind? Maybe he was just trying to tell me about his inner demons from the wars he's been in. I shrugged the letter off and placed it back in its envelope. I heard the rumbling of a storm blowing in, and the weather forecasted some heavy storms coming in for a few days. I sat the envelopes on the coffee table and looked back at the polish boxed. It looked so familiar. Ah that's it! It's grandma Lelani's necklace box. I sat it on my lap, and sighed running my fingers over the pink and brown flowers that were carved in the box. Slowly, I opened the box and tilted my head once I opened it. It was a chocker necklace that had beautiful gems sprinkled inside. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. I took the necklace out and looked it over. Where were the stones from, they looked so real? I got up and moved into my room placing the box in my closet, then moved to my bathroom and placed the necklace around my neck. It fit so perfectly, and I could not help but smile. On the inside I was confused.

Why would grandfather pray it protected me? A loud burst of thunder rung through the house, and I looked up at the ceiling upon hearing it.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The necklace had grown on me throughout the day. It did look very good on me. I was frying up a steak, the rain getting harsher outside as it grew dark. I was so glad I got my bills out of the way. However, I could not get my grandfather's letter out of my head. He had never spoken to me about his life as a soldier, and he never told my mom or dad about it. However, when I was younger, I heard my grandmother talking to my mom when she decided to visit, that the day he was supposed to come home, was told he was in the hospital badly injured with broken bones and bruises. My grandmother had begged him to tell her what happened, but he never did.

That's all I could really remember about my grandfather's youth. I finished my steak and ate alone. But suddenly I heard a thump in the ceiling. I swallowed the first bite and looked up a bit. Had a tree fallen down on top of my roof? I moved to my coat closet and grabbed my rain coat and umbrella along with my rain boots. I opened the door and hurried outside and looked around at my room. There was nothing there, but hard rain hitting the roof. I bit the inside of my cheek. Debris had probably fallen down on it and was swept away by the harsh wind. I hurried back inside, for I was only in my nightgown. I locked the door and put my rain things away. Suddenly I noticed a smell, a gross foul smell, as if someone had been in the sewers. I covered my nose and looked around the room trying to find the cause of it. My eyes moved to the ground and away, but suddenly back towards the ground when I saw something that made my entire body shake.

Footprints…big footprints, painted the clean wooden floor and they were dark splotches of mud and gunk. I slowly let my eyes follow the trail, my head lifting slowly as I noticed it stopped right before my room. My heart began to pound in my chest to the point every breath hurt. I saw something, static it seemed, and a bunch of it start to form in front of my room. My eyes widened as I watched something start to take form in front of my room, a large figure of pure muscle. Now the form became a solid and my eyes widened as I watched a creature stand there. A large thing with a mask on and black locks forming down its head stood between me and my room. Silver and black armor seemed to cover its massive body. When I looked down at its arms it noticed black claws and looked to have skin like a reptiles. All kinds of metal objects coated its body. What is it, why is it here?

I felt like I was going to start crying. It began to move, taking slow steps towards me. I could hear soft clicking sounds coming from beneath the creature's mask. I shook violently and took steps back. The monster tilted its head and continued to approach me. The cold surface of the door touched my back, and it made me jump. My lips quivered. It was very tall compared to me standing maybe above six-feet, I couldn't even begin to think and process that.

"Are you the monster my grandfather spoke about?" I asked, my tone shaking. The creatures stopped before me, and I closed my eyes tears falling down my cheeks. Whatever it was, it was going to kill me.

"Monster my grandfather- are you the monster my grandfather spoke about?" I heard my voice being repeated back in my exact tone. My eyes slowly opened. It could talk like me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at it. Its mask was slowly tilted, looking at something else. I blinked and did not move. Its hand lifted, and I jumped again as it pressed its claws to my neck. That's when I noticed its pointed claws were touching the necklace. I felt its claws move all around my neck and it seemed to be observing me. I hear numerous clicks and trills from beneath its mask. It seemed calm, so maybe it was not here to hurt me, I do not know. Maybe if I remain calm, it will to.

"Napalla." I said to it and he gave a soft snarl and looked at me taking one step back, but it was not a large step. I placed my shaking hand on my chest. "I am Napalla." The creature seemed to tilt its head again its dreadlocks falling to the side. It then lifted its arm and clicked something on its wrist.

"Napalla I am Napalla." It replied in my same tone. I was still shaking a bit, but I nodded slowly.

"Napalla." I replied. The creature was still for a moment before pointing at me, and I jumped again.

"Nalla." I heard a rough scaly tone reply. My eyes widened.

"You can talk." I said gently my tone still filled with fear. The monster lifted his hands towards his mask and began to pull out some small cords from the mask which exerted air from it. Slowly it began to pull the mask off, and my eyes widened as its face became revealed to me. Its eyes were surprisingly normal to that of a human, but its pupils were a deep blue. It had to mandibles on both the top and bottom of its jaws I guess I could say, but it had fangs and smaller teeth within the mandibles. I couldn't see a nose really. It suddenly roared causing me to jump and its mandibles flared out some. It reminded me of a dinosaur roar. Slowly the roaring died down, and I swallowed hard. It looked like it could be a male whatever it is.

"Okay now what?" I asked myself and looked up at the creature. "What is your name?" The creature let out a low click and lifted its arm again.

"Ra…Ra." The thing repeated. I looked from his wrist to him.

"Ra." I replied, and he dipped his head in a bow as if answering. I nodded.

"Nalla…" he said, and I watched its mouth thing move. I shook my head.

"Napalla." I corrected. He tilted his head again.

"Nalla." he replied. We would have to deal with that later. By now Ra's head looked over my house, and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Ra," I said, and he looked down at me with the same hard eyes. "Why are you here?" He made a few more clicking noises before moving his wrist to me. He clicked a button and showed a hologram of some sort. My eyes widened as it showed some weird looking language.

"Showing early yautja activity. Subject: Earth." a female computerized voice said. I watched as the screen hologram grew wider and larger. Yautja?

"Are you a yautja?" I asked Ra who nodded again. I saw another one of the creatures like Ra, but he looked older and larger. His dreadlocks were very grey as if he were an old man like to us. I watched as the older yautja leaned over and picked up a black man. My eyes widened as it was not hard to guess who this younger man was.

"Grandfather." I whispered. He was bloody and bruised as the creature held him high. Suddenly there was a skip of frame of them talking. The older yautja was making a deal with my grandfather that he accepted… to save his life. The deal being to give the daughter of his child to the child of the creature's child. There was another skip, and I watched as the older yautja laid the necklace on top of my grandfather's lap before disappearing. The hologram disappeared, and now I was looking back at Ra.

"Your grandfather made a deal my grandfather to give me to you… in order to spare his life from death." I replied slowly with mild bitterness. Ra clicked and shrilled again.

"Mates." he said lifted his hand up and placing it on my chest. He was cold and not to mention he still smelled. He then pressed his hand lightly to mine and then back on his chest. "Mates."

My eyes widened at what he said. I began to speak, but my words fumbled.

"I-I-I-I don't understand. Why would your grandfather want us to be mates?" I asked. Ra placed his hand on my chest again.

"Grandfather…honorable warrior," he said then curled his fingers into fists and put them to his chest. "Grandfather… honorable warrior."

I felt as if my brain would explode. Nothing was still making sense, well it was, but everything that was Ra scared me and was still a mystery to me. I couldn't tell anyone about him, but I definitely needed more information on him.

"Okay fine." I replied before looking at the ground noticing the mud was soon going to dry. "Oh no you messed up my floor." I moved to the closet and pulled out my mom and bucket. I moved to fill the water up and add some at my sink and noticed Ra hadn't moved from his spot.

"Will you take off that armor suit you have you're getting mud on my floor…plus you smell." I said moving now to the floor and moving to wipe the mud up. I noticed Ra was following the movement of my mop back and forth and back and forth. I stopped my movement and looked at him and he looked back at me.

"I need…cleanse myself." Was his only reply. I blinked a few times thinking he meant to bathe himself. I nodded slowly and was glad I had another bathroom.

"Okay remove your armor and I will take you to a please to clean yourself." I said. Wow I can't believe I am having a conversation with whatever it is that he is. Ra nodded and removed his boot like armor first, and I finished cleaning up the floor and putting my tools away. I had been so use to the sound of armor clanking off his body when he was done; I was still not paying attention.

"Nalla." Ra said and I was washing my hands and drying them when I turned to him and was shocked to see his naked form. Nothing but pure reptilian muscle stared back at me, and I looked from his firm face and downward. He had a hardened chest and stomach to match. A fishnet type of shirt covered his chest and in seconds he removed that too and below that I saw his cock and it was quite large. I just continued to look down so I would not be caught staring. I just ended up looking at my own feet in just a few seconds. Even though I had not agreed on anything I was still wondering what I had gotten myself into.

"Oh boy…"


	4. Chapter 4

4

After I lied out a huge old blanket for Ra to set his armor on, I showed him to the bathroom in the back passing the kitchen. He was walking very close to me, so close that when I felt his cock graze my bottom, I jumped a bit and just quickly cut the light on in the bathroom.

"Here you are." I said in a rushed tone. I opened the door wider so Ra could look inside. He made more clicking noises as he looked round. It was as if he was curious of the white tiles. I watched him as he did this; it was like he was a child.

"Do you need something to wash with?" I asked not even knowing how he even bathed. He looked back at me and nodded his head. I nodded and quickly moved to grab a wash towel and a dry towel from my room's towel pantry. I came to see he had just cut on the water and jumped a bit at how fast and hard the water gushed out. I covered my mouth the hiding the small smile that formed on my lips. He looked at me now, and I moved up to him. I had to really look up at him, and boy was I glad the towels were in between our bodies.

"This towel is for washing yourself, and this towel is for drying yourself. You can use them if you want. I will show you how to make the water work, yes?" I asked, and he looked back at the tub before looking at me and nodding. I nodded and placed the towels on the sink and slowly moved around him and towards the shower. I pulled the small lever up above the faucet the water originally came out of, it then the shower began to sprout water. I watched Ra's eyes widened and wondered what his showers were like on his planet. Did he even take showers or have them? I lifted my pointer finger up so his attention would be on it. He followed my finger for a moment and soon I pointed on the red lever.

"You turn this for how water and you turn this one for cold water." I said now pointing to the cold lever. I looked at him wondering if he understood and he merely moved into the shower and began to cut it dip his head beneath the water. It was mildly warm; I didn't want it too hot or too cold. I watched as he purred gently, his eyes closing as if he was relaxed. No longer wanting to disturb him, I sat the wash cloth on the tub and the dry towel on the rug next to the tub, so he could easily grab them. I took the bar of soap already in the small soap dish and lifted it up to him, however he did not seem to notice. I poked his large shoulder a bit and his eyes snapped open and he looked at me fast causing me to jump.

"You use this to get the dirtiness off. Understand?" I asked, and he leaned down and looked the bar over and it looked like he was sniffing it, but I didn't know how that was even possible. He then leaned back and hissed a bit at it. I put the bar back.

"Fine wash with what you want, but if you don't use it you will still smell…bad." I said and he leaned back at my words and snorted with disgust almost. Although he slowly began to pick up the bar and slowly rub it on his body. I smiled and turned from him, planning to give him space, but he gripped my wrist hard and I looked at him. His mandibles began to click together.

"You…join…mates…cleanse…together." he said. I bit the inside of my cheek and shook my head.

"That's not how things work, I mean it is but, I can't." he said. His eyes were calm again and he let me go and continued to rub the soap over his body. He didn't seem to care which I was fine with. I just had to remember to never use this soap again. I left out my room and began to pace about my living room. What did this mean now? Of course I knew the basics, but those basics were not a reality to me. My grandfather made this deal in order to save his life, but I was not as upset. Because of this deal, I got to spend 21 long happy years with him. Was this really such a bad thing? Yes! I don't even know a thing about this creature. But he hasn't hurt me so that was a plus right.

Ra's POV

The water that flowed from the metal round spout was very refreshing. Even though I was not too thrilled about this small object that smelled dainty and tangy, it did take away the musty smell of the outside from me. But the time alone did give me time to think about my new mate. She was very smart and caught on to what was going on very quickly which I liked. For a small ooman woman she had large milk glands that could help a suckling to never go hungry. I snorted again with disgust. These things meant nothing to me. I am still an elite hunter, I am still the best, and I will not let some woman tame me, but even so it seems she has accepted her position here. I was not going to leave her alone for another male to attempt to mate with her. When it is time we both will mate. But right now that was still the last thing on my mind. What was on my mind was that one of my brother's was in fact in the city. His scent was everywhere on my journey here, but why was he here? Was he curious as to why I was here? It would be a strange reason to visit. No matter. I had my tasks and if he wished visit he would.

Napalla's POV

I was still sitting on the couch, the heavy rain still coming down harshly. I heard the shower cut off, and I inhaled some looking in the direction of the kitchen to see Ra walking out of the bathroom. He was dripping water, and my eyes widened a bit. At least he had some weird loin cloth to cover his crotch.

"Ra you were supposed to use a towel." I said moving towards him, and then I passed him and moved to grab the towel. He was still standing there when I returned. He took the towel from me and began to look it over. He pressed it to himself and started to dry himself off. When he was dried off he handed me the towel back, and I nodded and returned it to the bathroom. I came back out and looked at the clock above the oven. It was already eleven. I groaned and looked down. Ra clicked his mandibles in my direction, and I looked up at him. He seemed curious. So the clicking of mandible and soft eyes is curiosity, got it.

"I need to sleep…badly." I replied. I needed to process all of the events that happened tonight. Who knows maybe it was all just a dream in the first place. "Do you plan to stay here?" Ra looked out the window before looking back at me and nodding. Great how was I supposed to take care of something I didn't even know? I had a strong feeling it could take care of itself. I pointed to the couch beneath the window.

"Here you can sleep there." I said, and already he had passed me and moved towards the couch. He sat down very slowly and gave a soft shrill before he lied back on the arm rest and closed his eyes. Wow just like that? After maybe thirty seconds I heard a soft snore coming from his body. My eyes widened. Yes, just like that. I had to be up for work and I was unsure of what to do with him tomorrow. I ran my fingers through my hair and cut off all the lights in the house. Now it was silent except for Ra's snoring and the rain from outside. I moved to my room and closed the door unsure if I should lock it or not.

No, I did not want him busting through my door. I got in my bed and just stared out the window. When I wake up tomorrow, everything will be okay. This collar would be gone and so would Ra.

My thoughts put me to sleep, and slowly I felt light fill my room. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Yes, everything felt so normal. I sat up slowly and then looked forward to see Ra in his armor standing there covered in blood, with a dead mountain lion on his shoulders. My eyes widened and I screamed from the shock of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I was screaming from shock now and Ra roared back quickly and violently it almost sounded like he was snarling. I was quiet and shaking now. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream.

He dropped the mountain lion flat on the floor and my eyes widened. Oh thank god for wooden floors. Ra pointed at the animal.

"Prepare…meal." he said, and this time his voice sounded computerized. It must have been the mask. My heart was still pounding in my chest, and he turned from me. I saw the mountain lion still in my room, and I squealed again and got up from my bed and moved all the way around it the best I could in order to get out of the room.

"Hey," I said following him to the door. He turned to me. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting." he replied. My eyes widened a bit.

"Hunting for what?" I asked.

"Anything…worthy." he said and turned from me again. I was now panicking again. I moved in front of him now and could not believe I planned to stand between this massive creature and the door.

"Animals are easy kill, you're bound to go after humans right?" I asked, and he took a step closer now growling warningly.

"Move." he demanded, his mandibles clicking rapidly through his mask as if he were agitated.

"Now wait a minute, you left a lion in my room!" I said. He looked back at the lion and then down at me.

"Prepare…for…meal. I catch…for our…meal." he said. I shook my head.

"I can cook human meals for us both. You like meat?" I asked, and he nodded back. "Good, I will go and get us lots of meat and cook it for you, but you need to get that thing out of my house!"

He snarled again moving up to me now, towering over me. I stood my ground for a moment.

"Please?" I asked, my tone trembling somewhat now, and my strong stance weakening. I knew I was over stepping a boundary of some sort, but I like a clean house and will come home to such. Ra leaned back some then turned and stomped back to my room. He picked up the dead animal and moved towards me, and this time it looked like nothing would stop him. I opened the door and watched as he moved out of it then suddenly disappeared, and it looked like a dead mountain lion was floating in the air. How did he do that? I hurried and changed into some sweats and a black v-neck t-shirt and began to clean up the blood off the floor. He tracked it everywhere; luckily he did not get it on the furniture. I knew I couldn't go into work today, what was I thinking? I can't leave with Ra having full access to my home. I ended up calling Jane, one of my workers, and told her I would not be in today due to business. Once the blood was clean there was a knock on my door.

"Napalla Monroe, New York City Police, we got a call about some screaming are you alright?" I heard an officer say. My eyes widened, and I moved to put my bucket in the kitchen. I was not even able to wash the mop of the blood.

"Coming," I said and moved to the door and opened it wide, to show I had nothing to hide, "Morning." The two Hispanic cops nodded at me.

"Morning ma'am we got a call from another house down the street telling us she heard screaming coming from this residence. You mind telling us what that was about?" the first cop asked. I swallowed and shook my head.

"Oh no I am so embarrassed. I had a very bad nightmare. I lost my grandfather, not too long ago. We were close, and I just had a bad dream, and I woke up screaming." I replied. The two cops looked me over for a moment before nodding.

"Just try and be a little quieter next time ma'am." the other officer told. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes of course. You two take care." I replied, and they both tipped their hats. I closed the door and turned around only to see Ra reappearing before me causing me to jump. "Jesus, Ra." I frowned and walked around.

"Males…who?" he asked, and I looked back at him.

"Those men are the authority of the city." I said. His armor was shiny and clean now.

"Explain." he said. Before I did, I moved into the kitchen and pulled out some pots and pans. I pulled out three steaks and put them on the stove.

"We call them cops." I said.

"Cops." I heard his low scaly voice and figured he had taken off his mask. When I looked back at him, he had. He walked over towards me, and I nodded.

"Yes, cops are men and women who are responsible for making sure the laws…the rules here are kept." I explained. Ra's mandibles clicked a few times, and he looked up as if interested. I shook my head seasoning the boneless steaks. "You can't kill them."

I heard him give another warning growl, and I turned to him.

"I do not say this to just say thitis, but if you kill a cop…" I started to think for a moment and looked at him. "On your world do you have a family?" He shook his head.

"Okay, but you know male warriors who have families?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay and what happens if another warrior from another clan comes and kills a warrior's family?" He snarled a bit.

"Dishonorable…warrior…killed…on sight!" he said. I nodded.

"Cops in this city uphold the law and punish those who break them, but they are also a family as well, because they have the same values, well some of them. You go hunting cops they will be hunting you right back, some who will not use honorable tactics to find you. Killing cops are not worth it, which is why you can't bring dead animals into my home like you did. If those cops had found blood in my house they would try and take me away and lock me up, because they think I killed someone." I said. Ra snarled again.

"They…die…if they…try." he said. I was stunned by his sudden outburst. I was unsure if he cared about the thought of me being taken away or not. I sighed.

"Ra, not all cops live by this honorable code…sometimes they are dirty." I said looking back at the steak.

"Explain." he said, and I sighed.

"Sometimes the cops do bad things in order to get what they want, or to even terrorize others. They break their sworn oath and sometimes kill to make sure no one knows that they are being bad. They use their authority negatively." I said. He snarled in disgust now.

"Like bad blood…" he replied. I tilted my head at his words and looked at him.

"Explain." I said. He dipped his head into a nod.

"Bad blood are…warriors…who dishonor clans, and leave…without facing…punishment," he told, "They…never…accepted…back...into yautja society. They kill…all who they cross...They...can be killed...on sight." His English was surprisingly good. But that only made me curious.

"Yautja have clans, and you all go to Earth and hunt anything of worth?" I asked. He shook his head and looked up.

"Hunt…through galaxy…for sport…for honor." he said. I was stunned now, and I took the steaks off the pans when they were well cooked. I put them on a plate and set them down before him and moved to get some waffles. I sat down and watched as he examined the steak. I smirked and cut into my waffles.

"If you try it you will like it." I said. He lifted one of the steaks and took a small portion out of it with his other hand before trying. He chewed on it for a second, before his deep blue eyes widened. He started to devour the steak one by one, and I could only take that as a sign he enjoyed it. So the bad blood yautja were basically the yautja who betray the honorable code and leave before facing proper punishment. I guess that is seen as the ultimate offense or something. After a few seconds, Ra finished the food and looked at me with a soft purr.

"Thank…you." he said and stood up, "I…leave…dead animals…outside." I nodded.

"And please Ra, do not do anything to attract attention to us both." I said. He nodded once, and I crossed my arms still curious. He clicked his mandibles as me as if saying 'what?' I shrugged.

"How do you feel about having t be my mate?" I asked. I guess it was as good as any to ask him about this. "Can you tell me about mates?" By now the two of us were sitting in the living on the couch. His weight sunk in the cushions so I slid down into him.

"Females…very well respected, is… dishonorable to attack…or kill a female…they bigger…and stronger" he told. I nodded looking down some.

"I must disappoint you then." I said not knowing why I felt so let down.

"Your size…acceptable…satisfying to be bigger…than female." he said. I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me with soft eyes.

"So what do you think about us having to be mates?" I asked. He gave soft a few soft shrills before looking at me.

"It…new…I no wanted…mate… but it is done…we are here…no changing…time." he replied. "I fulfill…mate duty…I protect you…"

I wondered what my duties are. Was it mating and giving birth to his kids. I winced at the thought and did not want to ask about that. Ra stood up now, and placed his mask back on.

"Hunting." he replied before moving towards the window above the couch and opening it. He moved to climb out it before looking back at me. "I…no kill…cops." He then disappeared and jumped out the window. I moved towards it to look out the window. I saw some shrubs moving and shaking as he ran pasted them. Bur he will kill someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ra had been gone for hours, and I was left to just sit on the couch taking in everything now. Since I was not working, I had nothing to do. I finished the bills, and now what? I looked out my open window wondering if I could see Ra anywhere. I didn't see him. I let my hands move up to my neck, my fingers gently brushed against the necklace. I was curious about this collar as well. What meaning did it hold for Ra's kind?

I would not sit here in boredom and wait for him to come home. I moved to my closet and put on some shorts and a tank top with hiking boots. I braided my hair and closed my window before leaving my house. I wasn't sure if I would just go out and find Ra. Most likely he would find me. I just hoped he was not in the city or else I would be wasting time. But a good walk was never a bad thing. I moved onto a nature trail that led me in a circle basically, but at least that meant there was no way I would get lost. The forest was pretty after the rains. Sure the ground was mucky and gross, but that was tolerable. Great, I was taking in all of the nature that I completely forgot about Ra. Suddenly a snap from a cliché stick breaking made me stop, and I looked around.

Yes, it was usually smart to have a stick with you or something when being out here. I guess next time I'll bring my mop.

"Ra?" I asked calmly and got no answer. Deciding not to continue to remain in one spot, I continued on until I came back home. I moved inside and jumped in the shower leaving the window open a bit. When I was done, I wrapped my towel around my body and left the bathroom. Ra was standing right there which made me jump.

"Jesus Ra. You scared me." I told him. I noticed his body was turned to my TV which was right across my bed. He pointed to it and looked at me, his mandibles clicking, and I was familiar with that sound. I moved up to him and looked at the TV. "It's a TV." He looked back at me with a soft shrill and looked back at the TV.

"When you cut it on it shows you all kinds of things." I said. I could tell Ra was curious still of how it worked, so I led him back into the living room, closed the curtains and cut on the TV for him. I told him the main instructions about the volume and channel. I was not sure if he could read human language. But I figured the pictures enough would tell him all he needed to know. I left back into my room and closed the door changing into some sweat pants and a hoody. I came back out and looked to see how Ra was doing. I hid my smile when I noticed he was watching the hunting channel. Such a man. His mask was off and he seemed very interested in the game. His blue eyes were wide with interest. Before I forgot, I moved outside and collected the mail from yesterday. I looked through the four envelops to see they were more birthday envelopes from my family. I need to call them asap and thank them for the gifts. I was getting back on the porch when I heard a snap of another branch. I stopped and turned around a bit looking around at all the trees. I suddenly saw a burst of static in the form of a creature. It was the same static I saw before Ra reappeared before me. My eyes widened with fear, and I ran back inside and locked the door. I rushed to Ra who was already putting his mask on and standing up.

"Out there." I pointed to the front door. He gave a low snarl and picked up this long spear like thing and moved quickly out the window. I moved over and closed the window watching as he began to move in front of the house. It was another one of his kind. Was that good? I watched as he did not disappear or cloak himself to hide from the hunter. Instead, the hunter showed itself. It looked different, I guess. The masks were not the same. The two stepped up to each other, and I watched intently. The two then embraced each other, and I sighed with great relief.

"Hey." I heard a female voice say, and I was stunned to see a slim, black woman approaching the two large creatures. Like me, she was small compared to the other yautja. She stood beside him closely, and I wondered if they two were together. Ra turned towards the house and gave a loud roar, but it was quick like a bark.

"Nalla… come!" he called out. I was nervous now. I guess seeing a splitting image of myself out there maybe a bit worried. One because they were strangers and two because I didn't know them. I walked outside and the two strangers looked in my direction. The woman smiled and waved.

"Hello." she said with a wide smile. I kept my body a bit behind Ra who didn't seem to mind.

"Hi." I replied. Ra and the other hunter were clicking and making all kinds of noises. The woman held out her hand to me. She looked to be in her late 30s maybe.

"Alexa Woods, environmental technician." she said. Now I was not that worried. I had heard of her.

"I have heard of you," I said taking her hand and shaking it. "You are the youngest woman to climb Mount Everest without any air. I am Napalla Monroe." She smiled.

"Nice to see a woman who is in the same boat as me." she said. I nodded.

"You have no idea." I said and looked her over. "Is he your friend?" I pointed at the other yautja and she grinned.

"We are mates." she said. My eyes widened.

"For how long?" I asked. She looked up in thought.

"For two years now. Is he your mate?" she asked. I nodded slowly impressed by her words.

"Yeah." I replied.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Since yesterday." I answered. Her eyes widened.

"You must have lots of questions." she said. I nodded.

"I do. What's his name?" I asked. By now Ra was making numerous clicking sounds as if he were laughing. Lex smiled.

"His name is Scar. I was on an expedition for the Weyland Company in Antartica and he and two of his team showed up and was hunting big prey. That is how he and I met. What about you, what's his name?" she explained.

"Our grandfathers sort of promised us to each other. He sought me out and that's it. His name is Ra." I said. Her eyes then flexed.

"Ra, the hunter of Egypt?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied, and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"It has to be. Scar and Ra come from the same clan. Ra is an elite yautja." she said. I arched my brow.

"An elite?" I asked. She nodded, and instead of talking outside I had invited her inside. Scar and Ra decided to hunt in the forest and see who could collect the most trophies. I brought Lex some water and we spoke.

"There are ranks in the yautja society. For instance the young bloods are the adolescent of the yautja who complete basic training and such, but every clan differs so I am just going to tell you what Scar has told me." she said. I nodded and she told me everything. From being blooded to being an ancient. It was a lot to take in, but I took it all in. Ra was basically one of the best known yautja. He has hunted and killed most in his life times. He was a dangerous yautja to encounter. Being an elite was one of numerous great ranks to have apparently in the predator world.

"Wow…so what is Scar?" I asked. She smiled.

"For now he is still blooded. He is trying to kill everything he can to get the rank of elite. I think this is why he wanted to go hunting with Ra, to see if he has what it takes. Yautja can smell each other by scent, so when he smelled Ra in the area, he had to come visit." she said. I nodded slowly. I was not going to lie, I felt a bit of power knowing that Ra was so high and mighty.

"I believe it." I said and looked at Lex with a comfortable smile. "I am actually really glad, I met you Lex. You took a whole lot of worry off my mind. Can you tell me anymore about the race?"

She smiled happily.

"It would be my pleasure." she said. "Most yautja live by a code of honor…" And she told me everything that then led up to the bad blood yautja. I shivered a bit now crept out by the thought of the creature.

"They kill anything they can." she said.

"Do you think they would come here?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think so and if one did, Ra could easily take them with the experience he has. Those monsters are dirty and have no honor." she said with a frown. I hoped I did not come into contact with these creatures ever. After two more hours of just getting to know each other, Ra and Scar came back and he and Lex departed from us.

"It was nice meeting you, Napalla. I hope we can hang out sometime." Lex said. I nodded.

"I would love that. You have my number." I told her, and she nodded.

"I'll see you soon." she said. Scar made a few clicking noises and bowed his head at me before head butting with Ra and following behind Lex.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Normal POV- Ra and Scar

The two yautja jumped from building to building of the city. Yes they told their mates they were only hunting in the forest, but they figured what they didn't know would not hurt them. Their cloaking was perfectly hidden as they landed on the roof top of a building. Ra moved over the edge and placed his foot on top of the ledge looking down at the people below. Scar was right behind him mimicking Ra's actions. It was good to see a positive mask around here.

"_So for two years you and your woman have been a pair." _Ra said thinking the discussion of their mates was going to come up sooner or later. Scar nodded once.

"_Yes she is a wonderful companion and an excellent lover." _he answered. Ra grunted and looked back at him.

"_How is that even possible?" _he asked. Scar made a light shrill noise.

"_Our bodies are compatible. We have the same manhood as earth males and they have all the same female organs." _he explained. Ra was secretly stunned. So he and Nalla could reproduce.

"_Surely the size is different…" _Ra started. Scar then looked at Ra with rapid clicking noises.

"_Why haven't you claimed Nalla?" _Scar asked. Ra growled slowly.

"_It is not so easy." _he answered with mild annoyance. Scar shook his head not believing the elite yautja had not claimed his mate.

"_You just remove your armor and tease her. You softly caress her cheek and nuzzle her face gently-"_

"_What do you know about mating young blood?" _Ra interrupted looking back at him. The young yautja's words confused him anyways. Yautja females were rough in their times of heat.

"_I know enough. Earth women can mate at any time. They need not wait to be in heat like our women. They can also be as wild as they want to be if they are not virgins." _Scar explained with a know-it-all tone of which Ra was not too appreciative of, but his curiosity of the last word he said distracted him. Honestly, their conversation had taken away from most of their hunting.

"_What is a virgin?" _Ra asked.

"_It's a woman who has not ever mated before. When she does she bleeds, a sign she is a woman now." _Scar told. Ra snorted through his mask. It must be painful at first. _"But not every girl is a virgin they give it away all the time, their virginity. Lex was not a virgin, but because of my size I had to be gentle the first few times."_

"_And eventually…" _Ra trailed off.

"_Eventually I did not have to hold back." _Scar said with pride in his tone. Ra was now curious if his mate was a virgin. He shook his head of those thoughts. Bodily contact would not be in their future. No one could tame him not even the woman he is with. Ra wished to hear no more about virgins and mating. Instead they continued on their hunt looking for worthy prey. They found it in a gang of people terrorizing an elderly man. Ra pierced his wrist blade through one human's chest while Scar impaled another with a combi stick.

"Freeze! New York Police!" a man shouted and began to shoot at Scar. Ra aimed at the policeman's head with the blaster and fired without thought. The man's body popped like a balloon and soon their bodies were cloaked again. The jumped on the window seals of the building and climbed away.

"_You killed policeman." _Scar noted. Ra looked at him.

"_What is that?"_

"_They are the rule enforcers of this world." _He explained.

Ra knew he had killed a cop now felt something in the back of his head that he could not quite understand. Napalla told him not to kill any of them. And he just did, but the human had attacked him giving him a justifiable reason. Yet why was he still feeling off about it?

Author's notes

Yeah this one was mildly short to show a bit of what Scar and Ra were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Once the moon was high in the sky, I decided to go channel surfacing on TV, however when I saw the news my eyes seemed to glue themselves on to the screen.

"Today police officer Arron Flockart was killed today by an unknown assailant during a robbery attempt and even some of the robbers were mutilated" a female reported said. A clip was being shown from a camera phone across the street of the incident. "Officer Flockart raised his gun to stop the assailants but somehow was shockingly blown to pieces by an unknown force. New York Detectives say it could be a military force used on the police officer, but no word yet on what was used to kill the robbers, or the person or persons responsible for the attack. Officer Flockart had been with the police for over twenty years…"

I cut off the TV and released the remote as if had grossed me out or something. Ra was in the shower when I last saw him, but when I looked in the direction of the bathroom, I saw Ra standing there. He was in one of his loin cloth outfits with the fishnet tank on his chest. I stared at him for a moment not knowing how long he had been there. His mask was off and our eyes met maybe for the first time in a serious stare down. I looked at the TV.

"Do you know what it showed me?" I asked. He nodded his head at me. "So you know what happened?"

"Cop…provoked." he replied. I sighed.

"He shot at you." I assumed. He nodded once.

"You… safe." he only replied. I shook my head.

"You could ran, Ra." I said. He snarled a bit.

"Running…dishonorable." he spat, and I shook my head.

"But he would have lived…and you also killed the robbers who were going to hurt someone anyways so it's half and half. I guess no one will suspect you." I said with a shaking of my bed. "Ra you must be more careful. There are cameras everywhere around the city that could easily spot you."

Ra snarled once more at me moving towards me. I stood up from the couch and looked up at him.

"Why…you pester…me? You act…like mother." he said. I frowned crossing my arms.

"If you don't know then you'll just have to figure it out on your own. Good. Night." I said and moved past him to my room. He watched me, his mandibles clicking once more. All I heard was him grunt before I closed my door hard.

Normal POV

It was now four and Ra was sitting on his mate's roof with his combi stick and mask on. He tapped the stick on his knees with annoyance. His mate was his mate not his mother. Scar walked from the forest with his gear. After getting a message in his wrist gauntlet from his brother he decided to just see what he needed.

Scar climbed onto the rooftop and stood by his brother.

"_You pull me from my mate's bedside brother, what is the matter?" _Scar said with a snort. Ra gave a warning growl and snorted. _"Your mate is upset with you."_

"_She talks to me like I am a suckling. Tells me not to kill the authority and when she finds out I have, she speaks to me as if I am the small offspring who is in need of lessons on who and what to and not to kill."_

Ra heard his brother start cackle as if laughing. Ra looked at him again preparing to stand up and teach the young blood a lesson, but Scar raised his hand.

"_Women are like that on this planet. When they are afraid for their mate they are constantly trying to steer them onto the right path…she cares for you."_

"_I do not need her pestering words." _ Ra said with a short snarl. Scar looked at him for a moment.

"_Yet you are still standing above the same position that her bed is beneath the tiles." _he said motioning down at the roof. Ra looked down at the roof not noticing he had remained in the same spot. He shook his head, his dreadlocks moving over his shoulders.

"_What makes her worry, she knows I am the best."_

"_That means nothing to a woman who truly cares for her mate. They will always worry it is their way of showing their love. I hold no emotions back with Lex when it comes to her worrying. I worry for her too, that I will go on a hunt and come back and find she no longer finds me a suitable mate. I worry that a bad blood will come here looking for trouble… We worry because it is normal."_

Ra did not particularly like that the young blood knew more about mating then he, an elite hunter did.

"_If you find her a burden, you could always leave." _Scar proposed. Ra hissed.

"_To do that would be dishonorable you know this. The bond was already planned for us both before we were even conceived. It is my duty…besides she wears the collar of our females. Any yautja who may land here will see it and know she is claimed, but if I abandon her now and another warrior finds her with the necklace and no mate…" _Ra did not wish to think such horrible thoughts so early in the morning. It meant someone else would try and claim her, and it would be a cold day in hell before he ever let that happen.

"_You're already worried about her. That is good brother; you will make a fine mate. Besides, Lex likes her and with us around, when we can be, I think everything will be alright." _Scar explained. Ra clicked his mandibles with satisfaction of how the conversation went. _"Are you done being a suckling now, because I would like to go home."_

The two cackled softly and Scar jumped off the roof and moved towards the forest. He slowly stopped however and looked at his brother.

"_And you do not always have to be in your primal mode with her. With your mates you can show more sides of you." _ Scar told before his cloak concealed him. Ra looked down unsure if he even had other sides of him. All he knew was the hunt, he breathed, ate, slept with a survival kind of mind. But even he knew that he could not be this way with a mate, it was common knowledge. He slipped back through the window and closed it removing the rest of his armor. He moved to Nalla's room and opened the door quietly. She was asleep on her side, and he moved closer to her. She looked so peaceful and smelled like fruit and honey. Ra familiarized himself with her scent and slowly crouched and leaned over the bed and quietly remained still. He could hear it, her heart beating soundly and calmly.

Ra closed his eyes softly and released a soft shrill, one he was not use to doing. He liked the sound he heard from her heart. He had heard many hearts of many creatures always beating fast and ragged. It annoyed always, but this time it was beautiful. He leaned back quietly and left out the room closing it quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

9

When I woke up, I took a shower and got ready for work. When I came out of my room, I moved to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and ate it quickly. I swallowed the last bite when I noticed a stack of animal pelts on my couch. My eyes widened a bit, and I moved over towards my living room looking at the numerous pelts. I looked them over and slowly ran my fingers across the wolf pelt. It was clean and magnificent. A soft snort made me turn and look up at Ra who stood over me. I stared at him for a moment. He was in his armor except for his mask. His eyes were soft almost as he looked me over.

"Sorry." he merely replied softly. It seemed he finally understood. I nodded slowly and looked at the pelts.

"You made these me for me?" I asked calmly, and he bowed his head at me. I smiled. "Thank you." I let them stay there and moved towards the door. He then took my hand.

"Where…go… you?" he asked. I smiled and pointed to the door.

"I have to go to work. I have to make money to buy lots of meat and stuff." I told. He moved up to me.

"I… get…meat. It… is…male's job." he said. Ah yes, the male's job is to provide for the female and any future job.

"Ra, I have to go. It's something I like to go do during the day. I can't stay here every day. I need to do something that shows my value in this home." I said. He shrilled lightly and looked away for a moment.

"When…you are …back?" he asked. I thought about it and saw my wall clock above the door. I pointed to the number nine as it was nine-ten so I would have to be going soon even though I didn't have to be on time because I owned the store, but I liked being punctual.

"Can you tell time?" I asked. He tilted his head, his mandibles clicking out or curiosity. So that was a no. "I will teach you how to tell time when I come home, but in the mean time this is the number nine…when it gets to the number three here is when I am finished working but it will not be until four until I am back in the house."

I pointed at the three and then the number four and Ra's eyes followed my fingers very carefully.

"I…learn…about earth time…from sun…for you…I will learn…by…myself." he said. I was going to ask how he planned to do that, but he held up his wrist to me again. It did show the hologram of their grandparents so maybe it had the ability to teach him about time. I nodded and moved towards the door again.

"I will be back at the number four. I will lock this door, but if you go out use the window." I said, and he nodded. I smiled and got in my car and drove into the city. Things seemed boring without Ra somewhere near. I felt a mild sense of loneliness now that I was just sitting in my office. I thought for a moment about my position here. I could just work from home. I mean I owned this place I should be able to do everything from the house. I could hire someone for the position of store manager. I could just promote Jane if she wanted the position. I opened the door of my office.

"Jane could you come back here please?" I asked out into the store. Jane stuck her head out from behind a book shelf and nodded. She was a mousy red headed chick with a slim stomach and wide hips. Her hair was always in a messy bun with these cute black cat eye glasses. I sat behind my desk and watched as she came in.

"Hey boss, what's up?" she asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Well Jane you have been working for me since day one when I took this store over from my grandfather. It's well known and loved by most of the residence in the city. You're very trust worthy and have more experience with people here than I, just a simple twenty one year old fresh out of college." I started. 'With a major in business and communication.' I thought to myself, but decided not to voice. Jane was in her early thirties and it was time she got a better job. She was a hard worker. Jane smiled blushing as she was flattered.

"Oh well thank you ma'am. I have really come to like this books store, it always has something for me to read." she replied. I nodded.

"Well I have decided that I need a store manager to run this place, as I plan to work from home managing the bills and financial business from my computer. I want to know if you are interested in the position. You will get a raise and the benefits of the position that I had." I replied. I watched her green eyes sparkle with happiness as I continued to speaking.

"Oh my god." she said happily. "Yes Ms. Monroe I would be honored to have such a position." I nodded with a big smile.

"Good. The hours are ten to five, but I know you have a child so I would like to know acceptable hours for the week days and the weekends you have off. I want you to be able to take care of your son first and I want to know when you can start the position." I explained. She nodded.

"Well Jason gets done with pre-school at five on week days. Can I do ten to four on weekdays?" she asked. "And I can start tomorrow." I smiled happily and extended my hand to her and she took it.

"Wonderful. That schedule is just fine." I replied and stood up. "I am going to go to my car and get a card for one of my workers who can come in and tell you how to work some of the files in this computer." She was so happy, the smile never left her face.

"Okay." she said, and we walked out of my office. I left out the store and began to walk down an alley way that led me to the back parking lot of the store. I went to my car and grabbed the card from one of my many folders in the back seat and began to walk back. As I did, a white man moved from behind the dumpster on the right side. He was sketchy, of course in a big brown pants and a tank top.

"Hey baby. You're looking mighty fine today." he said slyly. I sneered and turned around only to see four men standing there. Oh great the cliché mugging in the alley way. Shit. I turned back to the man. They were obviously a gang.

"I don't have any money on me. If you'd like to come inside, I can get you what you want." I said. He smirked.

"Get a load of mother Theresa here," he said laughing making the other men laugh now. He began to move towards me, and I didn't move from my spot. I was a bit too nervous to do so. "Nah baby what I want is right here." He moved his hands up to my chest, attempting to grope me, but I pushed his hands away and I smacked him as hard as I could. He turned back a bit causing him to glare, and he clenched his fist and threw it fast connecting right into my face. I fumbled back quickly hitting the wall. My mind was blurry, but it snapped out quickly when the man's body pinned me to the wall. He smelled like weed and alcohol.

"Get off of me!" I shouted. The other men started to block off both alley ways so no one would enter.

"Oh what's wrong baby, we're just having fun." the man said moving his hands beneath my shirt. I let out a loud scream which echoed through the air it seemed for even I could still hear it after I was punched again to the ground.

Ra's POV

The city was filled with worthy prey. I had killed two ooman's already hanging their skinless body up for all to see. I killed a female who was violently hitting her offspring. A child bearer should know better. This was a joyous day. I could bring a skull home for Napalla. I could not perfectly speak her name, but maybe it would please her if I tried to. At the moment I had caught a male in my tightening net. I was speeding up to him now with my combi stick raised ready to pierce through his body and claim another trophy, however a loud sound stopped me in my tracks. A scream of pure pain and terror ran through my sense, and I looked up at the sky upon hearing it.

Napalla. She was in trouble. Something was happening. I placed my combi stick away and turned around with a loud blood thirsty snarl. I flexed my arms, my metal blades shooting from their sheath. I cloaked myself and jumped up on the buildings to the point I was on the roofs again. I moved in the direction the scream was coming from. With my speed I would be there in mere minutes and yet that was not enough for me. When I get my claws on the putrid oomans responsible for hurting my mate, there will be nothing left of them to even take as a trophy.

Authors Notes

So I was completely thinking of AvP when Weyland had tried to set Scar on fire and the way he turned around with a roar was a good scene so I was trying to intensify this scene as if Napalla's scream was the fire that set Ra off


	10. Chapter 10

10

I was screaming and crying more now, as I continued to struggle and pull away from this gross man, but his weight kept me pinned, and every time I tried to reach out for something- anything, he held it down. I heard the fabric of my shirt rip causing more tears to fall down my face. I tasted blood in my mouth and felt my body continue to fight to push forward. Many victims ask why them, so I have to be cliché and ask why me? I shouted more and cried harder.

"Oh what's wrong baby we're going to have some fun." the gross fuck said licking all over my face. His breath was rancid making me want to vomit. No one came, no one is coming. No my father or my mother or my grandparents, not Jane or anyone else. The street was always quiet at my store, so no one was going to see me or hear me really inside or out. I was forced on my back and the man held my hands over my head. I screamed one more time and got another fist to the face. Now my ears were ringing and I felt blood dripping from my nose. Why me? The man laughed and began to tear at my bra. My eyes were blurry, but I could see two long blades gliding through the air, and my eyes widened as I watched them rip right through the man's flesh. He yelled out harshly and blood poured down his body and onto mine. The blades tore through his flesh like a knife through tissue paper. My eyes did not move from the sight of organs and blood sliding out of his body as it finally fell into two.

A blood curdling roar was heard, but I saw nothing but static flying around the building. The four men looked back seeing the leader in pieces over me and started to rush me as if I was the one who just turned their friend into shreds. The two from the front of the store rushed at me, but just as they moved I blinked and their heads were gone; their bodies ran two more steps maybe before collapsing onto the ground before me. Then I watched as their backs were opened up and their spines were ripped from their corpses. I was trembling now as I did my best to crawl towards the wall and just try to become it somehow. I heard static and screaming and turned to see Ra there before me with the last two men in both his massive grips. I slowly stood up legs wobbling and eyes watering. My eyes widened more as I watched him move up to the wall in front of me and starting to slam their faces into the wall. He was right in front of me slamming their faces against the bricks up my store. I was caught right in the middle, and I watched as he killed the men when he slammed them against the wall a second time. Yet he was growling and roaring and their faces could no longer be recognized.

"Ra! Ra! Stop, stop they are dead!" I shouted reaching up to his face and touching his mask. Their blood had poured onto me too and now there was nothing but corpses all over the alley way. I was glad no one was around to see this. Ra continued to bang their bodies a few more times before looking down at me with snarls. He then moved back from me quickly and turned and sat them down on their stomachs. He then pierced his claws through their backs in a swift motion and gripped their spines ripping them from their backs and this time I saw two bloody skulls attached to their spines. His head rose to the sky and he roared loudly. My heart was pounding to my chest, and I felt pain spread all over my body. He was in a fit of rage. He went over to the other two bodies that he had ripped spines out of and began to carve them up with a dagger he pulled from the boot of his shoe. Slowly my head shook as I began to look around at all the blood that was on the floor and the walls. I looked down at the bodies never have seen one before and now here are five of them.

I knew it was not long before someone came out and saw all of this. My brain felt like it was rattling in my skull. I looked at Ra who had now started to rip the other two men's bodies in half with his bare hands.

"Ra…we…we got to go." I said trembling now. He then looked up at me with a snarl, and then it died as soon as it left his jaws. Slowly he began to shrill and purr? I must have been hallucinating or something. He came over to me, his mandibles clicking slowly. He walked up to me, and I looked up at him still shaking. In a swift motion he lifted me off the ground and I gasped feeling the static now take hold of our entire body.

"Both…cloaked." he finally said, and I looked up at him. I could see him. I continued to shake in his hold, and I just closed my eyes upon feeling him climb up the latter of the building across from my store. I then heard a loud scream that was not from my throat. Someone had found the bodies. I had not realized that I passed out.

When I awoke I felt pain. My head was throbbing and I felt pain shoot from my toes up into my ears.

"Ra." I whispered and looked around which hurt might I add. The first face I saw was Lex. "Lex…"

"Sshh. I'm here." she replied and I looked around to see warm brown colors.

"Where? Ra, is he okay?" I asked and looked around. A warm towel was placed over my head.

"Don't talk. Ra is fine. We are at a small hotel I rented for our stay in New York. You had been out for a day, I had to go get your car." she said. I could not process her words, my body was still trembling.

"My store?" I asked. She nodded.

"I told the ladies that you were not feeling well and had gone home…they won't really suspect you had anything to do with what happened since it's so bloody out there."

I panted gently.

"What happened?" I asked. She shook her head.

"From what Ra has told me, some men were trying to attack you and they paid the price for their dishonor." she said firmly. "The damage to you however I don't know. You have cuts and bruises on your face and pelvis, but they didn't get you." I closed my eyes.

"We are keeping you here for another day. I have some medicine for you to take for any pain you may have. I want to get you home so you're not a suspect in the murders." she explained. 'Saying too many words, Lex.'

"Murders?" I asked and she nodded.

"The sides of your store and the cleaners besides you are covered in mutilated human remains. Along with a cop that was killed you may be asked some questions." she explained. I groaned gently my head still hurting, but I was able to comprehend her.

"Right where is Ra now?" I asked. She looked up at the ceiling.

"On the roof with Scar. He wants to go hunt but only knows that will cause more attention right now and he does not want to be too far away from you." she said getting up from the bed. I looked around at my body seeing I was beneath warm blankets. I slowly lifted the blankets to see I was in sweat pants and a sweat shirt. She moved to the bathroom, and I sighed some.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"While you were passed our Ra and Scar ran in to each other. He saw you and came to find me and now I came to help." she said. I shook my head.

"I am sorry for burdening you this isn't your problem- I am not your problem." I said.

"Shut it." she snapped lightly. "Our mates are brothers making us practically sister in laws. We stick up for each other it's the honorable thing to do."

"You know more about honor than I do." I told her and she nodded.

"I do. When I was in the expedition that brought Scar and I together, we faced a threat that was dangerous to mankind." she said coming back and replacing the warm towels on my face. I looked down for a moment and up at her.

"Were you afraid?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"I lost everyone down there. I was more afraid then I ever thought possible. But I fought and proved myself a worthy warrior to Scar and an ancient hunter." she said. I looked down in thought. She is a proud warrior who has earned the right to be by her mate's side. I have earned nothing.

"When I am better, will you teach me about these ways, the way of the warrior…and give me tips on how to make this mating work?" I asked gently. She smiled and nodded slowly giving me a small cup with two white pills inside.

"I will tell you everything I know young blood." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

11

I sighed gently feeling sore still. Lex gave me some pills and it helped me relax some. I still feel sore and only Lex was with me.

"When will Ra come down from the roof?" I asked her, and she gave a soft look of uncertainty.

"I do not know. I am sure Ra is very confused right now trying to deal with some inner emotions of his. He's hurting right now." she told. I bit the inside of my cheek feeling as if I was responsible.

"He shouldn't. I mean he just saved my life. Those men...they could of-" I could not even begin to think of what happened. It would make the subsided pain return with a vengeance inside my body. Lex shook her head.

"Don't...don't do that yourself. You were in trouble, and your mate came to your rescue like he was supposed to. And I know you two will get through it." she said taking my hand and patting it. I nodded.

"I would feel much better if Ra was down here. I feel like he doesn't want to see me. Like I am burden to him or something." I replied. She shook her head.

"This is knew for you both. He's an elite yautja, and a dangerous one at that. Killing and trophies is all he knows. This is a new playing field for him, and he does not want to fail at this challenge. Hunters like him do not know the meaning of defeat so he must fight for both himself and you now." she said touching the necklace. I had almost forgotten it was around my throat. It felt a part of me.

"He didn't have to accept any of this. He could have continued hunting or something. I would have eventually taken off the necklace, and we would have never met." I said. She nodded slowly.

"Yes he didn't have to." she replied lightly looking at me intently. I stared at her for a moment. He didn't have to, but he chose to anyways. There was a soft scratching at the door, and I looked over towards it. That's when I noticed the other bed which was tightly made. Did the two sleep in different beds? Lex moved from the bed, and I covered myself up feeling cooler. She opened the door and moved behind it, and I could tell two figures were entering the room, two invisible forces. When Lex closed the door and locked it, as well as closing the blinds, Scar and Ra reappeared and they were in their armor.

Scar looked over at me and slowly removed his mask. I looked at him and he clicked his mandibles at Lex.

"She...healed?" he asked, and I noticed how less rough his voice sounded compared to Ra's tone. He sounded younger. Lex looked at him and moved up to him, placing her hand on his chest armor.

"It will take a while, but with the proper rest she will heal," she said looking at him and then Ra, who was looking at me, but never took his mask off, "She must remain in bed. But tomorrow you need to take her home." I smiled softly.

"Trying to get rid of me already." I teased softly, and Lex smiled.

"Soon the cops are going to question you since the murders happened outside your store. Since it's hard to identify the corpses already, because their spines are missing and or smashed in, it shouldn't be hard to come up with a good excuse for your cuts. However Ra must stay hidden." she added looking up at Ra, who was just breathing calmly and standing there. Did he feel nothing right now? I could not tell. He was unreadable.

"Since you killed a cop, and now these turn of events have happened, people are going to put two and two together and soon be trying to find you." Lex told Ra.

"Then...let them." he replied. "I...fear...nothing."

My head started to hurt again, and I groaned lightly. I couldn't understand anyone's words anymore, and now Lex was at my side.

"She needs to sleep again. I need to go into town and get more bandages for her room and some more medicine. Scar will make sure I get there and back. Ra please stay here and comfort your mate." she said with a stern tone. I heard a soft growl, and I could tell already he didn't like it when she commanded him, but his growling turned to soft shrills. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Ra's POV

My brother and his woman left, and when they did, I looked down at Napalla. She looked even more fragile and smaller and weaker after the earlier events. Their deaths still did not satisfy me. I wanted them to suffer. I had crouched down between the two cots and had my combi stick pressed firmly into the ground. It was like I was waiting for something to happen. I bowed my head some. How could I let this happen? I am one of the best, and yet I left my mate unprotected and she was hurt.

Scar told me numerous times it was not my fault, and that there were dishonorable males out there who prayed on the elderly and the females, and of course I have seen this on my many hunts in the sand lands, but it did not make me feel better. She should not have been a victim. I looked up at my combi stick and felt a tinge better, because two of the dishonorable ooman's skulls were now tied to my stick. I let out a growl of frustration, but I calmed myself so I would not disturb her. I turned my head to her and watched as she was curled up into the blanket. I could see from here she was shivering violently, cold of course. I would not lose her to the cold. I could protect her from that at least. I began to stand back up removing my armor slowly and quietly. But I kept my weapons close and even my wrist blades attached.

With this ooman I felt many different emotions. Of course it was my duty as her mate to protect her, but now I feel she has brought out emotions within me that give me more reason to protect her, to provide for her. I was down to the soft cloth I wear beneath my armor and my mesh wire outer wear and finally I removed my mask. Her scent filled the air around me. I slowly moved towards her and moved the soft sheet off her body for a moment and slowly moved behind her, my weight sinking in the cot. She rolled up to me, and she seemed to be better now. I moved the big sheet back on to her body, and even though my feet hung off the bed and stuck out of the sheet, I was still comfortable. I looked down at Napalla and saw her wince a bit before continuing to sleep. I turned on my side feeling her small warmth against my body. I placed my arm gently around her and pulled her against me. She settled quickly and soon stopped shivering.

I looked down at her and leaned my head down towards her smelling the soft layers of her hair. My gently grazed my forehead against her pressing my mandibles against her own forehead giving her a soft kiss before closing my eyes.

Author's notes.

Hope everyone's enjoying the story. My computer is being fixed so I am using my brothers and it is taking a while to get Microsoft to work so im using my school account and it is not that great. Hang in there and I will update soon. Night and Morning


	12. Chapter 12

12

I awoke after it seemed like forever with a throbbing pain in my head. However, I did feel very comfortable and warm. I felt something moving into me, and then back and then up into me again and then back. It felt like someone's chest breathing against me. I blinked a few times staring at a light colored chest. I slowly lifted my head and saw Ra sleeping above me. I stared at his sleeping form. He looked almost serious as he slept. His mandibles clicked together every few seconds. He did look more superior than Scar, no offense to him. He was a few inches taller than Scar, I know. And his face was larger and his mask had four slash marks across it. I never really paid much attention to the differences, but it really did make Ra look more experienced than Scar.

I saw his two eyes start to open, and I looked up at him, watching as he began to open his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking around and then looking down at me. He looked tired and mildly saddened. I just rested my head against my pillow and looked at him. Slowly, I

"Thank you." I said softly. He only nodded his head keeping firm eye contact.

"We leave...today...you...need rest." he said in a lowered tone. I nodded slowly and looked around the side of the room. I then slowly turned and saw Lex passed out on the bed. It was night time already, and I felt movement behind me and then the bed slowly moved up taking its natural space again. Ra had gotten up. He moved over towards a pile of weapons and began to put them back on. I heard Lex yawn causing me to look at her. She was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked over at me and stood up.

"You guys leaving?" she asked. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah." I replied slowly trying to get up. Ra was beside me with one hand on my back and the other in front of me for me. I took it and he helped me sit up. Lex stood from the bed and moved around. I was still very tired, so I yawned and looked around noticing Scar was not there. Ra moved to put the rest of his armor on, and Lex returned with a small black bag of which she stuffed into the pocket of the sweat shirt.

"This is some pills for the pain. If you're hurting just take them. It'll make you sleepy too." she said. I nodded watching as she put the bag in my shirt pocket. I smiled softly and looked at her.

"Thank you." I said with a tired tone. She nodded and smiled.

"Of course. In three more days the bruises should be gone, and you should be healthy again." she instructed. I nodded once more, and Lex got up and moved to the front door unlocking it. Ra moved up to me and placed his arms under my body carefully. I wrapped my arm around his forearm, and he slowly lifted me up. Static rolled over us, and I concluded that we were invisible. He carried me through the door, and we were out of the hotel. Ra climbed on top of buildings and jumped from roof top to roof top until he was into the city. I was very awake, and so I was trying not to panic from the height that we were at. We were so high, and Ra did not seem shaken or unfocused as he was moving so fast.

I was sure he knew where I lived, because he was always hunting around my home. I looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. When we returned home, I saw Scar was sitting on top of my roof. I looked up at him.

"What's Scar doing here?" I asked looking up at Ra. He walked around my house to my window.

"Guarding." Ra merely answered. That made me smile inside. At least I knew no one would break in and steal my things. Scar jumped off the roof making a rapid clicking noise, and Ra only nodded. Scar cloaked himself and was gone. I guess he wanted to get back to Lex as soon as he could. Ra carried me inside, and I noticed all my lights were off. That was right, I never cut them on. He took me to my room and set me down on my bed. I felt like I could breathe again.

I cut on my lamp and looked up at Ra to see he was looking me over. He put his wrist up to me and scanned it over my body.

"You...healing...well." he replied. I nodded.

"Good." I replied softly. He turned and left out of my room for a moment and came back with the animal pelts. He spread them out around me, and I smiled. They were quite warm. I groaned. "Damn I planned to go get us meat."

Ra shook his head.

"Lex...gave...food. I... no wanted...leave you alone." he said lightly. I nodded and smiled. I was beginning to feel a lot better now that we were talking. I was able to stand on my own, but Ra wasn't about to let me do that. He carried me to my bathroom, and I smiled, my face not really hurting anymore.

"Ra, I need to take a shower." I replied. He tilted his head for a moment not understanding my use of words. "I need to cleanse myself." He nodded slowly.

"I join." he replied. I was going to protest, but this time I rethought my actions and nodded. I wanted him near incase I grew wobbly or I was in pain. I removed my clothes slowly and looked at my body. It ached badly. Ra was in my room removing his armor. I removed the rest of my clothes, placing the bag of pills on my night stand very quickly. By now Ra was removing his armor like pants and everything else below. I moved back into the bathroom and cut on the shower. The bruises on my pelvis were light from where the thug held me down hard before moving to rip my clothes off. I shook my head of the thoughts, feeling a claw begin to gently remove a strand of hair from my face.

I looked up at Ra to see him staring down at me with a light gaze. I felt safe beneath his stare, and he slowly moved down to take my hand. His large claws curled around my small hand, and he led me into the shower slowly. My legs ached, but it went away beneath the heat of the water.


	13. Chapter 13

13

We stood beneath the water together, he stood behind me, and my back was to him. His body was fairly close to mine, and I did not mind anything of his touching me. I think he did not wish to mess up the moment by moving too much or too fast. Gently, he would run his fingers up my back and sometimes it soothed me to a point I grew tired. I think he sensed this and stopped. I wondered what he would think of my body from the front, but I was not ready to face we were both clean, he got out and dried off and got in that loin cloth and fishnet attire he wore when it was time to sleep, and I got into my night gown. I wanted to go to the living room, but he stopped me.

"Bed." he said firmly, and I sighed and got into bed.

"I'm hungry." I told him. He looked down for a moment before taking one of the bear pelts and wrapping it around me. He then lifted me from the bed and carried me into the living room. He sat me down on the couch.

"Stay." he replied and moved into the kitchen. I watched him intently wondering what he was going to do. He started to go right into the pantry where my skillet was, and then moved directly to my freezer and pulled out...oh my god there was so much meat! Lex did this for me? God now I feel even worse. She spent all this money on me.

Anyways, Ra pulled out five packs. I guess it was for all of us. He then cut the stove on, and I was very impressed.

"Who taught you how to use my stuff?" I asked.

"Lex." he replied lowly, and I chuckled softly.

"What else did she teach you?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied. I began to move from the couch.

"Let me help." I said. He looked back at me with a low warning like growl, and I only bit the inside of my cheek and sat down. I rubbed my necklace watching as he seasoned the meat. I noticed he was moving to my pantry and pulling out burger buns. I smiled softly very proud of my hunter mate. After a few minutes he came over to me with a burger. On it was cheese and ketchup. He grabbed me some water too. He then came back with a plate covered in burgers. My eyes widened as they were stacked on top of each other. I took a bite of my burger and blinked at how delicious it was.

"This is delicious." I replied looking at him. He bowed his head with pride and began to take large bites of his burgers. I was very interested in how he just downed them all one by one. Finally unable to watch, I turned on the TV and remembered it was on the news. I saw flashing lights and nonstop cameras on everything. All I could really pay attention to was the head lights.

"Bodies found in alleyway between Monroe's Bookstore and Henri Lee's cleaners."

I looked up at Ra to see he was enjoying his burgers, not really paying attention to anything else around him. I was shocked, that he didn't seem upset or angered by the news.

"Reports say there is a serial killer at large. Body parts of what seems to be five men, have painted the alleyway of Monroe's Bookstore and Henri Lee's laundry mat. Officers believe that the brutal killings were done by the same person responsible for killing Officer Arron Flockart just the other night. Residence of close neighborhoods are asked to stay in doors at night and not to wander off alone even if in a group. If anyone has any knowledge of the person responsible please call the New York City Police Emergency tip line,"

Already I had changed the channel to the hunting channel Ra liked ever so much. I saw him shrill with happiness when the hunt was already on. An arrow shot through the sky and hit a buck right between the eyes. Ra suddenly roared out cackling right after words. I had a feeling to him, this was nothing compared to the hunting he did on the other planets. Maybe this was just humorous for him. I could imagine it was like watching a play or something. Maybe humans hunting on Earth was like a play for him. I didn't eat all of my food for I couldn't really stomach much. I lifted the plate to him and he gave me an "are you sure?" look and I nodded, and he took the rest of my burger and scarfed it down.

When I was feeling pain again, I told Ra and he got up and moved into my room coming back with the black bag. I smiled and swallowed the pill and after a few minutes, I was drowsy. Ra helped me to bed, and he moved the blankets off the mattress and helped me get beneath them. I lied back and watched him move everything on top of me, but I stopped him by placing my hand over his. He tilted his head at me, and I shook my head.

"Don't go. Stay with me. The couch can't be comfortable." I said. His eyes moved about the bed for a moment, and he nodded. I smiled and gently shifted in the bed so he could get in. He took up quite a bit of the space, but I didn't mind. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me a bit off the bed and rested me on top of his body. Now we both had space. I could hear something beneath his skin. As I was lying on top of the right side of his chest, I could hear his heart beating. This was an interesting sound because I heard three heart beats instead of two. It was so cool, so interesting that I could only continue to listen more. Ra covered our bodies with the blankets and we drifted off into another world together.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The next day I was feeling a lot better and was able to move around without problem. The cops did come, two of them actually. They asked me about my bruises of which I replied that I fell down the porch steps yesterday. Ra was watching from my roof cloaked and silent. I told them I heard about the murders last night and was going to go down their to check on my staff, but that was when I had fallen down the porch steps and had forgotten to call Jane.

When they left, I called Jane and she was mildly shocked, but was just glad I was okay. I had told her I was feeling sick, so I went home early and that I would have to give her the card later. She was already working and starting off well with her position so everything was good. I sighed and sat the phone down happy that everything had turned out good. Right now I was staring up at Ra and he was giving me a firm stare.

"I am going." I said. He gave a low growl.

"No." he protested. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"I cannot remain here like a caged bird, Ra. I need to live my life and move on from what's happened." I said. He shook his head, his dreadlocks swishing over his shoulders.

"You will...not go...where I cannot...see you." he said trying to speak fast, but his broken language slowed his words down some, and it annoyed me a bit. Well right now everything he did annoyed me. I turned from him and growled.

"Ra, you took your revenge now let me live!" I shouted turning at him. He marched up to me with a hiss. He roared loudly now causing me to jump some.

"I am mate! I am male! I know...what's best!" he shouted slamming his fist into his chest as if he was some silver back gorilla male asserting his dominance. I felt all kinds of emotions stir up inside me, and I shook my head violently.

"If you knew what was best for me then you would know moving on is best! You need to learn to move on!" I said. He leaned back some shrilling rapidly as if he was a rattlesnake shaking its tail. He looked away with a huff. After a few more seconds of silence, he turned to me, his eyes soft and gentle. He moved up to me, his head tilting downward as he continued to look at me.

"Elite...do not worry...Elite...does not care...what happens...to...others." he said mechanically as if quoting some sacred oath. He looked down at me and lifted his hand slowly to me, scraping his nails softly against my flesh. "I fear...for you...because...you...ooman."

I blinked a bit noticing his words.

"What did you say?" I asked. He blinked numerous times as well.

"Elite...do not worry-"

"No not that. What am I?" I asked. He titled his head.

"Ooman." he replied. I wanted to giggle at the way he said 'human', but I thought against it.

"How can I make you not fear for me?" I asked. He looked me over for a moment.

"Prove...yourself...warrior worthy." he answered. I looked around a bit in thought.

"Okay, how do I do that?" I asked. I knew his kind had ways of becoming warriors and having ranks, but maybe I just wanted to hear him say it, and I think he knew that. He shook his head.

"Let us...speak no more...of warrior ways." he responded. He then began to walk towards his pile of armor and started to attach them to his body. I moved up to him and lifted up his metal chest plate. He shrilled gently and took it from me, putting it on his body. When he was fully dressed, he looked at me. "Come."

I was shocked by his command and followed him out the door. He did not tell me where we were going, and that made me both curious and annoyed. First we walked through the forest, and when we came closer to the city, he moved to the first manhole cover he saw and lifted it up with ease. My eyes widened, and I looked up at him.

"Ra, what are we doing?" I asked. Still, I got no answer. He moved behind me and pushed me towards the manhole. I bit the inside of my cheek and began to climb down into the gross sewers. I felt nauseas already. Ra merely jumped down and landed in the water with a loud splat. Luckily, I had moved out of the way in time to not get splashed. He lifted me into his arms and carried me down the hall. I could not read his expression through his mask, but I knew he was focused on something. I covered my nose and mouth with my hand trying not to gag as he moved through the sewer. He turned left and then he turned right and soon I lost track of where I was going. My annoyance was growing since he still did not tell me where it was that we were going.

Then he stopped. I looked up at him for a moment and then looked forward and that's when something caught my attention, something so extraordinary that I couldn't really pay attention to my hand on my mouth anymore, and it slowly dropped from my face. The raw smells of the sewers filled my noise and I didn't even care. What was before me was something my brain was trying to comprehend. A metal ship, a big metal ship, was before me. This area of the sewers was large and had nothing but space around it. It held the large ship quite well.

"Th-this is y-your..." my voice trailed off.

"Ship." Ra answered casually. He slowly set me down on the ground, and I took a step into the water looking around the ship.

"You came to Earth in this ship?" I asked softly.

"Yes...Come." he replied. Suddenly a long door began to descend from the ship, and it sounded like a robot almost. The bridge rested down into the water, and Ra walked past me moving onto that bridge. Recapturing my mind, I moved towards the ship myself and began to follow him.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I walked close to Ra and noticed all kinds of noises coming from inside the ship. Blinking lights surrounded us, and now we were in a metal hallway.

"Wow." I whispered softly and suddenly bumped into the back of Ra's back. I rubbed my forehead and noticed Ra was looking back at me. I moved around him and noticed a large room with a glass window and a small chair in front of that glass window with a large square control center. Buttons flashed and it was dark but suddenly a burst of light from above made me jump. I looked up to see round lights shining down on me. Ra began to move towards one of the walls which contained numerous masks. I followed behind him looking at wall of masks. There were so many in a horizontal line shooting from one end of the wall to the other. They had different patterns and markings on them. They looked customized and seemed to have a uniqueness of their own.

"Whose masks are these?" I asked softly looking up at Ra then noticed his mask was off and his eyes looked at the wall with pride and respect.

"Fallen…warriors…friends…family." he replied. I looked from him and back to the wall. There were so many masks. I could only imagine how old these were…how old he was.

"How old are you, Ra?" I asked lightly.

"Old." he merely replied and turned walking over to wall that was right across from this wall. I turned and my eyes widened at what was across from the wall of masks. It was a wall of weapons. I swallowed hard and moved over to them. On the bottom left there were three large whips formed in a triangle then there were shuriken stars, both small and large, that peppered the walls. I saw large swords and knives and then noticed a pair of swords that were known to earth. Aside from the guns and spears and canon like objects, I knew these weapons.

"I know those weapons." I whispered lifted my hand wishing I could touch them, but they were too far up. Suddenly, Ra's hands moved beneath my arms and he lifted me up. He was at least 7 feet tall so with his help I was able touch the blades. I did not remove them from their resting place. This wall was like a trophy wall, and trophies were not disturbed.

I turned my attention back to the swords and noticed them more. They were samurai swords. I knew Ra must be very old if he had these swords.

"Where did these weapons come from?" I asked when he sat me down. Ra looked over the wall.

"Some mine…others…of my trophies." he replied. I nodded looking around the control room again.

"You have killed many." I concluded and he nodded turning from me.

"Come." he replied going to a door on the side of the main hall we came from. I moved up behind him, and he clicked a button causing the door to slide open and then what I saw made me yelp and jump behind him holding on to his arm in the process. Behind the door was a big square glass. Inside was some weird creature that had four legs and was an ugly blue color. It had two short tusks on its forehead and on its face with six small bone like tusks sticking outside its back. It had two sets of eyes on its head which were closed. It was asleep, but I noticed it was small. It lied in a bunch of hay and I noticed dried blood was painted on the walls with clean white bones in the corner.

"What is that?"

"Hound…pup." Ra replied. "Bred…for hunting." I shook a bit.

"It's scary." I replied.

"It's…gentle." he replied and then lifted his head towards the glass and then pushed a red button which made the glass split open exposing the small creature to the elements.

"Oh my god!" I whispered harshly making sure to stay behind Ra. I heard him cackling now as if amused. I frowned and hit his shoulder. "That is not funny." Ra barked quickly and the small pup opened its four eyes and lifted its head, its tail slowly wagging. Ra lifted his hand inside and just picked up the pup. It let out a soft shriek, and I gasped and moved back. Ra turned to me with the pup under his arm.

"Don't come near me with that thing." I replied. Ra's eyes were soft as if he understood, but he still moved towards me.

"Pet." he replied. I shook my head.

"No." I replied taking a step back. He gave me a look as if saying "you're being ridiculous" and he growled softly.

"It…young…no have…instincts…if it…gets use to…you now…it will know…you are warrior…my scent is…on you…from the bed…so it will…think you… are me." he explained. I shook my head once more and then looked at the pup. It was panting and looking around. It seemed like it could be a regular puppy, but its appearance told me differently. I gently stuck out my hand towards it, and it shivered a bit. I was so afraid. Ra held the puppy out to me and its small feet dangled in the air a bit. It then looked at me stopping its panting, and looking at my hand. At first it gave me a soft and low growl, but I still moved my hand near it and stopped a few inches from its face. It leaned forward with its square shaped jaw, and it sniffed my hand a bit before its long dinosaur like tongue came out and started to lick my palm.

Ra bowed his head.

"He…knows…you." he replied. I smiled gently and looked up at Ra.

"Do you have a name for him?" I asked and he shook his head. "Can I name him?" Ra then set the puppy in my arms, and I fumbled a bit to get a good hold on him.

"If it… pleases you." he said and then turned from us. "Come." He then walked to the other side of the ship where a pair of doors slid open and led to another hall. I smiled and followed him. The pup continued to pant and bark as I followed. It took me a few seconds of thinking to pick a name.

"Well where is your favorite place to hunt?" I asked.

"Egypt. It…brings…interesting hunts… for me." he replied. I nodded and smiled looking down at the puppy who had nuzzled into my chest.

"Alright then we shall call him… Anubis." I replied and the puppy shrieked out happily. Ra only nodded and then stopped in the metal hall and turned to a door on the left of the wall. He pushed a button and moved inside. I followed behind him, and my eyes widened at the large room I was in. There were skulls mounted around the whole room, on all the walls except for the floor and ceiling. I put Anubis on the ground and looked around. From the door and out there were small skulls that got larger as I looked down the wall.

"Oh my god." I said moving down the room. I noticed there were numerous heads I was not familiar with from any class I took from history. They must have been alien heads of some sort. I was stunned. There was the head of a T-rex and it was only in the middle of the wall where the medium sized skulls were. And what continued to surprise me was that there parts of the wall that still had space for a few more skulls to be placed.

"You killed these?" I asked looking at Ra and he just nodded slowly. He had human skulls and animal skulls. The rest were dinosaurs and bit alien skulls. This made me curious of what was out in this world.

"One day…I will take you…up there." he replied looking up at the ceiling. I smiled wide.

"Really? Could I breathe up there?" I asked.

"My planet…has air…that humans can…breathe. I will…make you…biomask." he replied lifting up his mask to me. I noticed Anubis was pulling at the tusk of a mammoth trying to pull it down, but he was failing. Ra moved over and swooped him off the ground. He held up a finger to the puppy. "No."

Anubis whined a bit, and I smiled and moved up to Ra who looked at me.

"I would love to go up there and see your world through your eyes." I replied. His eyes were gentle and warm and he nodded. After we left, he showed me around the rest of his ship. There was a room that had an in ground pool and hoses where water came out. Then he showed me a room where he trained. There were hologram programs he used, but apparently the real thing was a better way of training. He said he would teach me a few controls of the ship later. He put Anubis back in his cage and then moved to a latch on the side of the cage and he pulled out. It reminded me of a filing cabinet you pull out. Except of being files there were huge slabs of meat inside. It smelled gross. He dropped it inside of the cage and Anubis attacked it. The meat was bigger than his body and he just ripped pieces off it.

"When he is…trained more…I will let him out… to help me hunt." Ra said leading me from the ship. I nodded slowly. I had been thinking of Ra's hunting life, and I had started to accept the fact that he was still a hunter. If he wanted to stop he could, but the hunt was a part of his life and I would not tell him to stop even if I was uncomfortable with him killing my mind. He was too fascinating to tell him to stop. When we walked off the bridge, it closed back up and suddenly cloaked itself. I was not surprised at that. When we got back to the manhole he let me climb out.

I smiled at him and started to climb out. He came out behind me and then lifted me up and took me home. I figured since today was a good day, maybe we should talk more about the responsibilities of our bond pertaining to the mating responsibilities. When we returned home, I cooked us something to eat and we sat on my couch in the living room and ate. The TV was on and Ra, as usual was caught under its spells. I sat my plate of food down and looked at Ra.

"We must talk." I replied. He looked down at me and tilted his head. I cut the TV off for a moment. "Even though we have spoken about our bond before, but we did not discuss the mating process." He didn't seem worried.

"Are there…different…ways to mate…here?" he asked confused. He had been here for lord knows how long, and I guess he has either seen humans have sex or have heard things or maybe he doesn't know anything at all. I shrugged.

"Not really, how does your kind mate?" I asked. He lifted his head a bit.

"We…can be rough…primal. But I know…earth females…different." he said looking down looking as if he felt some kind of awkwardness drift into the air. "Must be…gentle." I nodded.

"Yeah. You know about virgins?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes…Scar…told me." he replied. I nodded slowly. "Is that…what you…are?" I shook my head.

"No. I am not a virgin, but you still must be gentle. It's not like your size is like the males on this planet." I told. His eyes widened with some sort of happiness.

"Gentle…yes." he replied. I nodded.

"Now a more important question…do you want to mate with me," I asked. His eyes began to grow mildly dark, and he started to put his food down and move towards me. I then realized what I said and shook my head, placing my hands on his chest, "Oh no not right this very moment. I mean in the future!"

His body movements stopped and his eyes were calm and casual now. He leaned back a bit.

"I know…it is expected…for us to. But…personally I want…to mate…with you." he replied. I nodded slowly feeling somewhat happy in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay, good. I want to mate with you, too. But I want it to be when we are closer to one another, when our bond is stronger." I replied. He nodded slowly.

"If… it pleases my…mate." he replied. I smiled and nodded.

"It would." I replied. He nodded slowly and leaned forward pressing his large forehead against mine.

"I want…to please you…I have never…had a mate…to please." he said gently. I felt flushed and butterflies fluttered in my body. That seemed to happen a lot when he was very close to me. Now that I thought about the future sex between us, I knew I would have to talk to Lex about how to do it. The thoughts made me nervous yet it was a good nervous, almost exciting.

Author's Notes

Hello, since school is back in I may be slow with updates, but my schedule leaves me with plenty of time to come to the library and work so I will update when I am in the library or later on at night when I am done with classes. Laters!


	16. Chapter 16

16

This is how life was for me now. I had accepted in many senses that Ra was my mate. I liked him and from what I knew he liked me too. The cops found nothing on their "killer", and they were getting agitated, because Ra was always getting his trophies, but I knew he was getting bored with the hunts in the city. Scar and Lex left for their home, and I convinced Ra to teach me his language. And he did. It took a few months, but it was worth it. Slowly he brought Anubis around the forest to train him to hunt, but I spoiled him the best I could to Ra's dismay. Anubis was growing fast, and already was a teenager and eager to hunt with his master. I had also been speaking to Lex about the future mating. She told me to be aware that it will hurt the first few times because our bodies were not meant to having something so large inside of us. But then after doing it more and more our bodies will grow accustom to their size and things will be okay, but also that yautja could last quite a while which almost freaked me out. I was still nervous about the entire situation, but when it happened I would not back out.

I was actually now frying up some chicken, humming gently. I rubbed one of the stones on my necklace and then started to season the meat. A loud distant shriek from outside caused me to look up and smiled. I placed the pan off the stove and moved to the door. Immediately I was met with Anubis shaking off his body. He was covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked, now seeing Ra uncloak himself before me.

_"The hunt was not successful." _he replied and walked inside. I tilted my head watching him move inside. He was cranky.

_"What happened?" _I asked closing the door behind him and locking.

_"There is not enough game in this territory, I am furiously bored." _he replied moving to sit down on the couch. Anubis wanted to jump on the couch, but I did not want him too. He almost ripped my furniture with the large bones on his back. So he circled the end of the house and rested down on the ground.

I could imagine he was born. He needed tons of stimulation, and the hunts were what made him feel excited and filled with purpose. I bit the inside of my cheek.

_"Why don't you take your ship and fly to another part of the continent and hunt there?" _I asked brining him a large plate of chicken. He removed his mask, and I could see the agitation in his eyes.

_"And leave you defenseless, out the question." _he said nodding his thanks to me and taking large bites out of his meal. I sat on the arm rest of the chair and watched him eat. I could see he was tensed. I could go with him, I mean I work from home and Jane has been a very good manager. Things were okay with my job.

"_So we can go together." _I replied. He shook his head.

"_Nothing would change. You'd be forced to stay in one place while I am out hunting. What good would that be for you?" _he asked. I shook my head and crossed my arms.

"_I will be fine. Just go out and hunt. Leave Anubis here and things will be okay."_

"_We will talk about this no longer." _he protested and continued to eat his chicken angrily. I looked away with a shake of my head towards his stubbornness.

"_You are a hunter. If you wish to go out and hunt like you're use to then go." _I replied and got up from the couch. Anubis was snoring lightly on the ground, not bothering to get up and take note of our discussion. I knew he was bored and aggravated, but what could I do? That evening I was stepping into the shower. Ra had decided to join me. I was in front of him and smiled and turned to him. I splashed his chest with the water and he purred softly and cupped the water in his hands and then opened his palm and the water poured down my body.

I laughed and looked at him with a grin. He looked down at me with his mouth curving into a smile. He then leaned down towards me and pressed his lips to mine. I was froze at the feeling of his lips pressing into mine. I was shocked he could pucker his lips. I leaned forward and let my hands gently rest against his forearm and his large arms wrapped around me pulling me into his large thick chest. I could feel my heart start to beat faster and stronger and it made a knot form in my stomach. His hands moved up the soft curves of my body and curled into my hair. I expected his claws to cut the back of my head, but they didn't. They were gentle and tamed almost. A soft moan left my lips and my grip on his arms tightened. He then slowly trailed his hands down my back continued to move them down my body until hands reached my ass. He then gripped my plump cheeks and pulled me right up his body. I gasped softly and my legs wrapped around his strong hips. I could feel his tongue move across my bottom lip as if asking for entrance.

I parted my lips and let him enter. His tongue explored my hot mouth and a low primal trill escaped his mouth. I heard the water cut off, and he exited the tub with me still in his arms. I smiled and gripped his shoulders, so I would not fall from his slippery hold. He left the bathroom, his mandibles clicking slowly as he nuzzled my neck. I smiled as his tongue moved across my jugular. A soft whimper left my body, and in seconds, I felt my back connect with the thick animal pelts on my bed. Slowly, Ra crawled above me, moving his hands over my shoulders. It was like he was observing them. His eyes were soft and careful as he trailed his nails down my chest. I shivered at the chill I got from his light fingers. Slowly his fingers moved above my right nipples and I gasped gently at the feeling I felt in my body. He stopped and looked at me with a soft cackle.

He leaned up and sat with his knees spread and my legs between them. He didn't sit on me, thankfully. His hands outstretched and slowly he began to rub over my body slowly. It was like he was massaging me and trying to get me relaxed. And it would have worked if his massive cock was now slowly hardening before my eyes.

His hands ran over my breasts and he gripped them firmly causing a soft moan to escape me. His eyes were focused yet they were dark and dangerously filled with lust. With one knee he parted my legs and kept his knee pressed into my thigh to keep them open. Slowly he began to rub his knee against my wet vagina and into my clit causing me to gasp out. With the pressure he placed on my clit I was already feeling pleasure fill me. I started to moan and writhe beneath him. His hips began to move against mine, so his cock would rub against my pelvis slowly. He purred gently looking at me. I looked back at him lust already dancing in my brown orbs. He leaned over and kissed me again only this time it was harder.

My body was shaking and bucking against his body as he continued to rub into me. I gripped one of his dreads and he growled softly against my lips. His hand gently slid over the necklace and I could feel a jolt of pleasure shoot up into my stomach once more from his movements. Already our bodies were dried from the water, but my legs were soaked with my fluids, and I was pretty sure it soaked his knee. He then gripped my hands and forced them above my head. I whimpered softly feeling mild worry, but I pushed the feeling away.

He then moved down my body taking one of my hardened nipples into his mouth and he began to suck slowly and teasingly. His tongue rolled over my dark nub, and my head fell back in bliss. It felt so good. Why was he teasing me like this, it was making me ache with the want of him. Maybe Scar had something to do with this. I then felt him bite down on me, and moaned out sharply feeling him tugging at it before going back to lick it. His dreadlocks slid over my body tickling me, adding more and more painful pleasure.

"Oh god!" I cried out. "Ra…please. I can't take it anymore."

"_You want me to stop?" _he teased and somehow my legs locked around his hip and my hips started to move against his knee.

"_Does that answer your question?" _I panted out. He gave a low cackle like chuckle before he pressed my pelvis down so I could no longer move causing me to whimper.

"_It will hurt."_ he said seriously looking up at me. I nodded.

"_I know." _I whispered. He nodded slowly.

"Gentle…" he said in English as if promising me. I nodded and he moved two of his fingers to my mouth, a sign he wanted me to open my mouth. I opened it, and his fingers dipped into my mouth moving them around. I then closed my mouth around his fingers running my tongue all over his large digits coating them with saliva. He gave a low shrill at what I did. When he removed them a line of saliva trailed onto his fingers and landed on my chest. He moved us onto the bed more and he slowly rested his fingers against my vaginal lips, and I was tensed of course, but I couldn't help it.

"_Do not stop unless I tell you that you are hurting me." _I told him. He looked at me for a quick moment before nodding and looking down between my legs. Slowly he started to push his large fingers inside me causing a soft gasp to escape me. It was uncomfortable with mild pain, but that was okay. I could do this.

I remembered to breathe like Lex told me. Don't tense too much or will hurt longer. Ra continued to move his fingers deeper inside me, his other hand remaining on my pelvis to hold me down.

"_Easy."_ he said to me, and I nodded. Once he was as deep as he could go he waited a moment before opening his fingers a bit stretching me out. Because he was moving slow, it was easy to get use to his fingers inside me, but they were not the same size as his cock. His fingers slowly curled inside me, and I gasped shaking violently now with pleasure. Already he had hit my gspot.

"_G-spot." _he cooed and started to curl his fingers against causing another jolt of pleasure to fill my vagina.

"Stop, stop that's going to make me cum." I panted out, but of course he kept going, and continued to hit that spot as if obsessed with that spot. My thighs began to shake, and I was panting and moaning louder and louder. My vaginal walls were tightening up around his fingers and it took only seconds for me to cum, my juices squirting everywhere onto the pelts. I panted heavily feeling spasms all over my body.

"_Now you're ready." _Ra said in a low tone.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Hearing his words caused my body to feel oddly numb. I inhaled slowly and watched as he spread my legs further apart. Cool air moved across my vagina causing me to shiver a bit. Ra purred gently as he leaned over me and placed his forehead against mine. I swallowed a bit looking up at him and staring only at his eyes. I feel something large and thick pressing against my entrance. It's so big, I was unsure if it would fix.

Then I thought about Lex and Scar, how they could mate so easily. I want to do that with Ra. It will get easier. Just breathe. I feel him already pressing inside me, and it hurt. I have had guys inside me before, but this was a new level of pain. I was a virgin to his cock, so I had to experience virgin pain on a new level. I winced and whimpered closing my eyes and looking away as I did not wish to face Ra with such pain on my face. However, I felt his tongue licking at the shell of my ear, and his head rubbing slowly against the side of mine. It was soothing, but not really helping.

My vagina was burning, and his cock only made it worse, as he did not stop moving. I was panting hard trying to endure. I had to endure. I need to show him that I can handle this and soon, I could show him I am worthy. My toes curled into the pelts hard and I moaned out loudly in pain.

'You're hurting me.' I thought, but dared not voice. 'You're hurting me, it hurts.' And within seconds I felt him push right in causing a loud cry to escape me. Yeah, it definitely hurt. Tears streamed down my face, and Ra leaned back looking down at me. He seemed to be in pain also from the look in his eyes.

"_You are very tight. I don't want to continue if this hurts." _he said, and I felt his cock begin to slide out of me.

"No!" I said quickly wrapping my legs around his hips stopping him. _"We have come this far, I see no point in turning back." _

"_But the pain-"_

"_Will only last longer if you do not move now." _I said cutting him off. His eyes stared into mine for a moment filled with thought. He leaned down against me pressing his mighty chest against mine. His hair fell over his shoulder entangling themselves with my own. His right fingers curled into mine, and I gave him the strongest stare I could give. He did pull back for a moment and then he slowly began moved back inside me. It hurt, but the pain was less then when he first entered me. He continued at this pace. It was a fast one, in out in then out. But it was necessary for the pain to go away quicker. He increased his speed which continued to cause more discomfort, but his fingers tightened in mine a bit, as to assure it would be okay.

I groaned and hissed softly feeling the pain start to slowly go away. His hips alone moved my body back and forth on the pelts. Ra was growling and hissing and grunting firmly. Was he taking in the pleasure of being inside me? I knew it would be a day or so until I felt any pleasure, but then again he could last for quite a long time. I noticed his speed had increased and the thrusts were harder. It brought back some pain, but I only groaned and whimpered.

I would not tell him to stop.

He lifted himself back and removed himself from me. I felt a gaping space inside me, and it felt weird. He took my hand and pulled me up flipping me onto my stomach. Before I could comprehend what was going on, he was back inside me, ramming inside me with vicious force. I shut my eyes hard feeling the burning pain again. I cried out feeling my body bucking back and forth from the strength of this thrusts. He took hold of my right foot and held it up as his other rested beneath my stomach.

My breasts bounced up and down, and after a few minutes of hard thrusting, the pain subsided then. It seemed Ra was a mind reader, because he then sat up on the bed with me on his lap, and he took a vice grip on my hips and started to bounce me up and down on his long shaft. The pain was back, and I started to understand after he had put me in the doggy style position. He was trying to get me use to other positions so the pain wouldn't be as bad the next time. Oh how smart Ra was. I was unsure of the time but the sun had left the sky. The pain had left my body once more, and only Ra's grunting and growling filled the room.

I panted hard and fast feeling my body start to become exhausted. I felt Ra's mouth on my shoulder blade and suddenly felt his sharp fangs rip through my skin causing me to yell out. By now my body would be accustom to pain that the two would become best friends. His hands held mine behind my back, and he slammed me all the way down on his massive cock and I feel a burst of liquid shoot up inside me. The pressure was so hard, it slammed all the way against my gspot causing me to yelp out and shake violently. Ra threw his head back and roared loudly at the ceiling. He moved me slowly and gently on his cock now and soon he stopped completely. I looked at him from over my shoulder and noticed blood dripped from my shoulder. He moved me off him and sat me down on his lap.

"_You did well." _he shrilled lightly and I smiled my body covered in sweat my chest moving up and down quickly as pants left my throat. Thank God the worst was over.

"_I had a strong warrior to help me." _I whispered. He kissed my shoulder wiping off the blood from my shoulder and gently moved his hand between my wet thighs covered in his milky white cum.

"_If you truly wish for me to go out and hunt I will…and you will come with you. And I will find entertainment for you. What do you think?" _he said looking at me with soft eyes. I looked back up at him trying to keep myself from shaking from the massive thrusting that just took place, and I shrugged and nuzzled into him.

"_It does not matter. I go where you go." _I said kissing him deeply. He lied me down on the bed and covered us both with the pelts and it took only a few seconds before I had passed out. But what I said to him I had meant.

_I go where you go…_


	18. Chapter 18

18

The next morning I awoke feeling pain all around me, but it was a dangerous pain. It was the pain you got from working out and your body was sore. My soreness hurt badly. I rolled over on my back and that alone ached. On my right was Ra, still there snoring softly. Every time he exhaled, his mandibles flexed gently. Normally he was gone when I woke up, off on a hunt. I looked around at the pelts to see they were torn up. Slash marks covered them. They were completely ruined, but that was okay with me. I felt somewhat proud at the shredded pieces. I then remembered we had left Anubis out in the living room alone. I slowly got out of bed feeling my body ache some more. It was shouting at me not to move, but I ignored it. I wanted to make sure he did not tear up my living room.

I had to move slowly to the door. Damn, my vagina was sore. I opened the door and looked out into the living room. Anubis was where we had left him, only this time he was on his side, his feet kicking all four of his eyes closed with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. I smiled and then closed the door. I heard movement behind me, and I looked back at Ra to see his eyes were glued to the mattress of the bed. He had removed the bed sheets, and so I moved over to him and looked at what he was looking at. Blood and semen were mixed together in the mattress.

I was not very surprised at the sights. Ra looked up at me with pain in his eyes as he felt he had wounded me badly. I shook my head placing my hands on his cheeks.

"_You did nothing wrong." _I replied gently. He shrilled gently and wrapped his arms around me pulling me in to him slowly and burying his face in my soft skin. I stroked his dreadlocks slowly whispering to him. After an hour of getting rid of the entire mattress and blankets and pelts, I had ordered a new bed. Ra told me he was going to go hunting. He was upset still, I could see, but I would let him be. Meanwhile, Lex had called me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Napalla, Scar and I will be in town later on today, and wanted to know if you wanted to shopping with me." she said. I winced at the thought of walking around.

"I don't know. I'm really sore." I replied gently. There was a silence on the other line and she snickered gently.

"You guys finally did it." she concluded. I nodded knowing she couldn't see me physically agree.

"Yes, and I think Ra regrets it." I replied.

"What makes you say that?" she asked. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs and Anubis moved onto the couch and rested his body on my legs. I rubbed his head and he panted and drooled some.

"I found blood in my bed. And he was distraught about it." I replied.

"That's normal. I mean you can be as sexual as you want, but a yautja's cock will make you bleed until you are used to it." she replied. "He's just trying to make sense of it all. Yautja's females do not bleed even if it's their first time. Trust me, Scar was the same with me. He sulked the entire day. Let him hunt and regain his pride again. When he comes home, be ready to mate again. You may get a different outcome." she replied with a light tease in her tone. I bit the inside of my cheek at her words.

"What about my soreness?" I asked.

"Fuck the soreness away." she said proudly causing me to chuckle softly. I could not believe this woman was so calm about her language. I nodded slowly. "It will show him that the first time has not weakened your bond."

"Yes, you are right." I replied gently. I agreed to go out with her and we moved about the town happily with shopping bags in our hands. I let Scar take Anubis out for a hunt. He was cranky about me leaving him there with another yautja, but he behaved from what I know. Lex told me about her past with Scar, which I wanted to know. She told me about the aliens that were bred for the hunt. They sounded very scary. I hoped I never met them. Then she told me about the bad blooded yautja who were like super yautja who kidnapped a group of soldiers and people worth a hunt and dropped them on a planet to hunt.

"So different planets are like hunting arenas for the yautja." I replied. We were sitting at a small ice cream shop. She nodded.

"Yes. They just take you and drop you on a game reserve and then it's downhill from there." she said.

"I am glad I have no status of hunting or killing, that could make me a target." I replied. We shared a soft chuckle and finished our ice cream and parted ways. When I arrived home, I had put on some shorts and a t-shirt preparing to go on a hike as soon as Scar brought Anubis back to me.

Unknown POV

Revenge was what I was good at. Ever since I was casted out by my tribe, I knew I was better off. However, the rule I broke was just. I had taken the life of my old mate and all the offspring she birthed from other males. She had deemed me of being unworthy of bearing my offspring and so I took all of their lives. It felt good to do so. So now I was on a water planet, Earth. I had been there numerous times hunting all that I wanted. If I came across my own kind, I cut them down swiftly and took their heads as my trophies. New York was a large hunting ground, so I would see what was worth being there. That's when one of them caught my eye. An ooman female with the collar of an elite hunter.

This was interesting. The elite were known as top hunters, they were the best, but I AM the best! What was even better, that collar was made in my tribe. I cackled lowly.

'_So Ra is here and has claimed a human as his mate.' _I thought smelling his scent all over the town. He was one of the hunters who had tried to kill me since I was marked for death. He saw me as too pathetic to be killed. And now he has a woman. If I could kill these two, then I will be the best, I would have earned the title of being an Elite, me Snake. This would be difficult for Ra was a good hunter, but that was good. For I could take his life and the life of his mate's and wear their heads as trophies for all to see. When other yautja cross me they will know I am the greatest before I kill them. But first I must stalk and then I will take…

Napalla's POV

After Scar brought Anubis home he bowed his head and cloaked himself departing from my home. I smiled and we moved back inside. I put a large bowl of raw meat on the floor and Anubis tackled it down quickly. I knew he would pass out from being full so I moved into my room and removed my clothes and lied a bunch of blankets down on the clean floor of where my bed use to be. When I heard the window open I smiled lying down on the blankets with my body propped on my elbows and my legs spread. When I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my door, I felt nervousness, but that feeling vanished when he opened the door and froze at the sight of me. I smirked.

"_Care for another round, my mate?" _I asked seductively.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The room was filled with pants and moans and heavy grunts as Ra rammed his hips into me. I panted and gasped and whimpered at the feeling of his cock stretching me out with each thrust. The pain wasn't as fierce as it was last night. My body was somewhat use to it now. I expected him to reject me, to not want to try again, but at the sight of my body his cock leaped to attention, and I felt a pride inside my body because I had that affect on him. My body was covered in sweat from all the moving. The pain was starting to slip away, thank god, and slowly I felt a pleasure inside me that I had never felt before. But before I could take in the feeling, Ra had already cum inside me, dowsing me with everything he had. A fierce roar escaped him again and he collapsed beside me, pulling out of me, then pulling me on to his chest.

"You...not hurt?" he asked, and I kissed his chest and shook my head.

"I am alright." I replied, and he shrilled lightly and nodded running his hands up and down my back.

_"You know it common for yautja to have mates with humans, but my people think it is not wise because a human can't handle the brutal mating of our kind." _he told. I smirked.

_"Then they haven't met the most sexually brutal humans then." _I replied and he barked out a laugh.

_"You are worthy enough since you have handled me this far...soon you will feel the pleasure I feel every second that I am inside you." _he replied. I smiled at him and leaned forward kissing him lovingly.

_"The day is long, and I want to go for a hike. Then we can come back and you can make me burgers and we both can watch the hunting channel." _I replied. His eyes widened with happiness and he nodded.

"Yes!" he replied happily. I moved off him and we moved to get dressed. Ra put all of his armor back on with my help, and then I moved to put on another pair of shorts and a tank top with hiking boots. I braided my hair and we left out the door leaving Anubis to protect the house. This time we took no trail, we just walked on. Ra did not see anything worth trying to kill. He wanted to fight something that could kill him. That would be a good fight, in his mind. I did not always understood his methods for his hunting, but it was made him who he was and I would not have it any other way.

_"So do you eat vegetables?" _I asked him. He glanced back at me and then looked forward.

_"I am not familiar with that word." _he said. I looked up at him in shock.

_"Vegetables are plants that can be eaten for nourishment like meat is. Fruit also comes from trees and seeds that can be eaten." _I replied. He shook his head with a disgusted growl.

_"They do not provide me with strength. Meat is everything." _he replied. We came across a fallen tree and he helped me step over it. I laughed.

"Well meat has cancer cells in them." I replied. He then stopped and looked at me.

"Cancer...explain." he replied. I shrugged slowly.

"It just means your body is rotting from the inside and you die. We have treatments for it but sometimes it's not enough. We humans could not eat meat purely every day like you can or else we could get cancer." I replied continuing to walk. He nodded slowly as he followed beside me. Somehow I managed to put the Native Americans in my conversation about good eating, because they knew how to do many things when it came to harvesting food. I also told him of how they respected the lands around them before they were taken.

"I don't think Native Americans got cancer." I replied. He was silent for a moment, taking in all of my words, I suspected.

"You...get cancer?" he asked. I nodded.

"I could, but I am very healthy and have very little chances of getting this disease." I replied. He nodded, and I could hear him shrilling gently. Suddenly he stopped and raised his arm in front of my stomach stopping me. He looked around with a low growl, and I moved close behind him.

"What is it?" I whispered. He then barked out a loud roar and from the trees, I noticed two spots of where electricity formed, and I knew those stances. Slowly two yautja uncloaked themselves from the trees and jumped down onto the ground before us. My eyes widened as I took note of their features. They had broad shoulders and blood red metal masks. On the belts around their hips were human skulls and animal skulls. They reminded me of Scar. Where they young bloods?

_"What do you want here?" _Ra asked. The two yautja growled out and suddenly one long blade appeared from the left yautja and from the right yautja came two blades from each hand.

_"We are two bad bloods who have trained in the sand lands as you have. I am Set." _the one on the left growled. The one on the right shrilled.

_"I am Horus. We have trained and killed many and have earned the right to our names. We have heard many stories about the elite Ra, just like the elite Wolf. We wish to fight to the death and claim the trophy of your head." _

Ra did not even flex a muscle even though the two yautja had just basically gotten in fighting stances. My eyes widened now and Ra inhaled slowly.

_"Training doesn't make you anything." _he replied. Now the two had cackled and laughed.

_"We thought the rumors of your human making you soft were lies, but now we see that your frail human has made you too into a woman." _Horus announced. I then tensed at their words, feeling a deep anger that they insulted my mate. Ra slowly emitted a low growl, a sign he too did not find the bad blood's words humorous.

_"Fight." _Set demanded. _"Or do you need your woman's permission to do so." _These two were young and arrogant, and they will die young and arrogant.

_"Silence!" _A female voice demanded silencing everything around us, and the word echoed through the trees. That's when I noticed I had said those words. I had stepped out from behind Ra, and he looked down at me for a moment. I looked up at him with frown as I felt insulted.

_"Be quick. I wish to continue our hike in peace."_ I said, and Ra nodded and suddenly crouched quickly. His arms were outstretched along with his claws. The two bad bloods roared and dashed for Ra. He then pulled out a long sword from the metal sheath on his back. It looked heavy and made of some grey metal. He rushed for the two yautja and my heart was pounding my chest. I was going to see more death and this time it was of a yautja, and for some reason that excited me.

_"Claim your trophies..."_


	20. Chapter 20

20

The two yautja ran for Ra and Set jumped high in the air while Horus ran straight towards him with his blade out. Ra roared and grabbed Set's foot with his free hand and slammed him into Horus. The two went flying through the air quickly getting up and rushing towards him again. I had remained at a mildly safe distance, but I could not go too far lest there be another predator around.

Ra clashed blades with Horus sending him back and bringing his attention to Set. I had never seen creatures so large move swiftly like the air. Well Ra was the air, and the bad bloods were rocks. Ra caught a kick by Set and pushed him back while Horus came up with a punch, and it connected but it hardly did anything. He sliced at Horus' mask causing a large jagged cut to appear on his mask. He flew back into the air towards me and landed. I took a few steps back and watched as he looked at me with a growl. He started to make his way towards me, and I gasped, but Ra saw this and removed a blade swiftly and quickly shot it through the air, connected with Horus' foot causing him to fall quickly. I stepped to the side and quickly moved to grab at the knife.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I thought to myself. Ra sliced at Set's chest a stream of green blood flowing down to the ground. When I grabbed the knife, a firm grip wrapped around the back of my throat and yanked me from the ground. I felt like I was flying. I yelped and Ra looked back at me after he had thrown Set to the ground, but he quickly got up and tackled him to the ground. Horus growled in my face.

_"Now I will make a pelt out of you!" _he shouted and raised his bladed arm back. I screamed loudly feeling the adrenaline rushing through my body. I just feel my arm flying through the air in a quick motion and soon I felt nothing. My eyes were shut, and I was shaking in his vice grip, but nothing was happening. I opened my eyes slowly and carefully to see the blade had imbedded itself in the yautja's mask right in the face. My eyes widened and slowly he began to fall and he released me causing me to fall as well. The knife did not imbed itself...I put it inside his face. My body was shaking, and I took deep breaths. I looked up to see Ra was wrestling down Set. His knees were deep into his back and his blade found its ways under his neck, and I watched frozen on the ground as my mate sliced open the Yautja's neck and took his head clean off.

He held it high in the air as he roared heavily. I stood up slowly finally finding my mind once more. I had killed him. I had killed a yautja...in the dumbest way possible. I can't believe I just did that. I moved over to Horus and looked down at his body. I leaned over his body and moved to get the knife, but before I pulled it out I shoved it deeper into his face to make sure he was really dead. Then I pulled it out and then turned to look at Ra to see he was looking at me. He wasn't panting or tired like one would be after doing so much movement. I stared at him for a moment and he remove his mask slowly setting it down on the ground for a moment. He moved towards me calmly and slowly. He looked down at me, once he was right infront of me and took my face in his hands.

_"Habibti, are you hurt?" _he asked. I inhaled a bit at what he called me, and I knew what that meant, because an Arab girl in one of my college classes was called that by her boyfriend. They were from a small village in Africa. I think it meant my love or something. I nodded slowly.

_"No, my sun god. I am alright." _ I replied, and he shrilled lightly and nodded. I held up his knife to him, and he looked at it and then looked down at Horus. He then wrapped his fingers around my hand which held the knife, and moved it to my chest a sign he wanted me to keep it.

_"Never before had I seen a human kill a bad blood. You are blooded." _he replied. _"And soon you will make an excellent warrior." _I smiled and nodded slowly. Our heads connected for a short moment and soon he lifted me off the ground, causing me to drop the knife. I looked up at him and watched as he growled lowly and lustfully. I knew what he wanted. We walked a few steps from the bodies and lied me down on the grass. It took him a few minutes to get all of the armor off successfully which amused me. He quickly ripped my shirt and bra off in unison causing my breasts to bounce after being exposed so quickly. I noticed his cock was at full attention, and I wasn't nervous which was weird.

My body was already expecting him. He ripped off my shoes and then my shorts and panties. He leaned down and kissed me hard moving his body between mine. He growled lowly against my lips causing a shiver to move up my spine. Slowly he started to grind his hips against mine. I moaned out loudly, my head falling back as I feel his shaft rubbing against my moist vaginal lips. I see the trees above us, and the sun is shining down on us. His mouth trailed down my neck and soon rested against my nipples. He sucked roughly on my left bud as his hand came up and groped the other. I whimpered and cried out more feeling him move faster against me. I cried out loudly and bit my lip.

"Oh god." I moaned out feeling tremors of pleasure shoot up inside me. Ra's purred softly as he moved his hips into mine. His eyes moved up to me, and I saw a dark lustful stare in his eyes that turned me on even more. I pulled him closer to me, kissing hard. I feel him enter me swiftly and forcefully, and I moan out loudly at how quickly I stretch out in a matter of seconds. My fingers grip into his back, and I hold on to him as he thrusts viciously inside me. He grunts violently as he rams into me. By now the small bits of pleasure I felt at the house grew like wild fire inside me. It felt good, it felt amazing. I was crying out in bliss and pleasure as he moved inside me.

_"Ah Ra, it feels good!" _I moaned out against him feeling his speed start to increase. The pleasure racked my body hard and I screamed out loudly. I should be worried that someone may find us, but I did not care. I wanted them to hear. Ra roared loudly as he leaned back up and lied on his back. His hands on my hips helped me move up and down on his massive cock. I panted harshly as I ground my hips into his. He growled and grunted like a wild beast as he gripped my hips tighter. My hands rested on his hands, and I continued to move feeling nothing, but heavenly bliss. My breasts bounced fast and hard as our movements were hard and fast. Ra sat up quickly wrapping his arms around me.

_"You are my love forever. I shall take no woman ever. You will have my sons, and bare my mark." _he stated as if it were a command, and I had no objections.

_"I am your love forever as you are mine. I will never take a man into my bed. I will have all of your sons and bare your mark." _I answered. My body was sweaty again, and I couldn't imagine how much weight I will lose after all of this. He leaned forward lifting me off his cock placing me down on all fours. In seconds, he was inside me again, ramming into me so hard I felt a slight pain, but the pleasure was greater than this pain. He was pounding against my gpost causing more and more pleasure to build up swiftly. He leaned over pressing his chest into my back. His hands never left my hips, and he continued to ram inside me, I could hardly keep a straight thought. I felt an explosion of pleasure rack my body, and I screamed loudly. After five more of the same hard thrusts, he roared loudly and exploded inside me. I groaned and shivered as I felt more and more pleasure rack my body, and I shook all over.

His hand slid under my throat and he shrilled lightly in my ear as his mandibles moved closer to my lobe.

"We travel...to California...tomorrow." he said lightly. I nodded slowly finally regaining some thought. I lifted my hand and let it gently graze his cheek. He purred lightly against it.

_"My strong sun god." _I whispered and he replied by nuzzling my face.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's notes

Hello everyone good news I have got my lap top back, but its temporary for I am getting a new one soon and will be able to update a lot faster now. I will try and post as much as I can today. Enjoy!

21

The next day, I was packing a few things for our trip to California. I knew we would be staying in some hotel, well I will since Ra will be out on his hunting spree. As I packed a few shirts into my black bag, I notice the knife on my bed. It was the knife I used to kill Horus yesterday. The thoughts sent shivers up my body from that day. I could not believe I had taken life. I put the knife in my bag and zipped it up. Ra and Lex were coming over, and of course I felt bad. They had lives outside Ra and I. They shouldn't have to come to us every second we have to do something, but then again, Anubis could not come with us. We had no idea how he would react in such a new territory.

I had on black baggy pants with a white tank top and black jacket over it. I swung my bag over my shoulders and moved out into the living room. Anubis was there shrieking behind me. I smirked.

_"I know you're upset about the babysitters, but you will like them." _I replied. Ra was showering in the shower at the moment. I opened the front door and moved outside towards my car. Lex was going to drive us to the sewers and then drive home. I put my bag in the back seat and Anubis had his snout in the ground smelling around. I tossed my bag in the back seat and then heard Anubis shriek loudly roaring at the forest. I jumped from the sound and glared at him.

_"Anubis, stop it!" _I commanded. He was going attract bears or something. However, he continued for a few more minutes. I moved over to him and his body shook a bit, a sound he was preparing to fight. I looked at the forest with an intense stare. "What's out there?" Whatever it was, he was ready to fight. I then heard a car honking, and I turned and looked down the street to see Lex was coming down the road. Then I felt a gust of wind from above and looked up to see a small ship flying into the forest. It was Scar. I smiled and looked down at Anubis to see him sitting down and panting. Whatever it was, it must have moved on.

"Hey Napalla." Lex said getting out of her car. I smiled and met her at the car.

"Hey girl," I said hugging her. "I don't know why you agreed to stay here and baby sit. I mean I know you could be doing other things, and I really didn't want to bother you both."

Lex smiled and shook her head.

"That's very thoughtful, but Scar hasn't been in the city much, so I know he will like it here. Plus I don't get to see hellhounds often so I would like to get to know this guy a bit more." she said leaning over and looking at Anubis, "Hey there."

Anubis craned his head back some in suspicion and then leaned forward sniffing her body. I nodded at her.

"Well thank you. Um no one should be coming by the house, not even the cops, but if they do…" I started and Lex leaned back up and looked at me.

"You're out of town and called in some good friends to watch the house for you." she said. I smiled wider and nodded.

"You got it." I replied. Scar came from the forest with a short snarl and Anubis rushed for him jumping on him and the two wrestled for a moment in the dirt. Lex and I laughed at them and soon we all walked towards the house. I opened the door so Anubis could rush in. Scar looked at me.

"Meat?" he asked. I nodded.

"Lots of it in the fridge, help yourself." I replied and he nodded and moved towards my kitchen.

_"Ra told me two bad bloods had come looking for trouble." _Lex said. Honestly I thought it was cool she knew the language of the yautja. It was like our secret language we could use when we go out. I nodded and looked at her as we both sat down on the couch.

_"Yes. They were arrogant and paid for it with their lives." _I said sternly. She nodded.

"Good. Arrogant hunters leave themselves open for death." she said. Scar snorted in disgust as he had a pack of bologna in his hand. He peeled off the top and started to eat a slice one by one sometimes giving Anubis a slice. He even offered Lex and I some, but we politely refused.

"Bad bloods…should all…be killed…not honorable." he said. We nodded in agreement. Slowly Ra was coming from my room with his armor on. His mask was tucked under his body. We all stood up and looked at him and he nodded at us all.

_"Let's move."_ he said. I nodded and we began to move to the door and Lex and Ra saw us out. Anubis gave me a big lick to the face and I looked at Scar.

_"Do not let anything happen to my baby." _I told him and he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Lex, Anubis eats three times a day and nothing but Ra meat. He can't be alone when hunting. If Scar wants to teach him some things, then we're all for it. Um, my bed is not here yet, but I had it delivered over night so it will be here today. Everything is signed. I also have a mattress in the attic that is clean so if you want to use that you can, there's blankets in my closet." I explained and she nodded as I spoke trying to shoo us out the door so she could close it and we could all go.

"I got it. If something happens I will call you." she said as we walked to the car. I nodded and looked up at Ra.

"I…go from…city." he replied. Since he could not fit in the car, it was best he get to the sewers now. I nodded and he put his mask on, and began to jog towards the city. I smiled and watched him leave.

"You love him don't you?" Lex suddenly asked. I looked at her and was caught off guard by her question.

"I care for him deeply." I said. I wasn't sure what I felt for him, but I had strong feelings. She then scoffed.

"Yeah you love him." she said and got into the passenger's side. I shook my head in amusement and got into the car and drove off down the road.


	22. Chapter 22

22

We drove into town and traffic was slow today. However it took us maybe thirty minutes to get to the sewer hole we were at not too long ago. I cut off the car and looked at Lex.

"Have you been in Scar's ship before?" I asked curiously and she nodded with a small smile.

"It's awesome." she said. "You shouldn't get any kind of motion sickness." I nodded and leaned over her hugging her.

"Thank you." I said lightly and she nodded and leaned back placing her forehead against mine. Ra told siblings and loved ones did this to show they cared.

_"Until next time, my sister, be safe." _she said. I smiled and nodded back. I was use to the head to head contact since I did it with Ra numerous times.

_"There are numerous places to go around here. I like to take Anubis and Ra to the part around night time when no one is around. Have fun." _I told her, and she nodded.

"You too." she said, and I nodded and we both got out of the car and hugged each other quickly before she got in the driver's side of my car. I moved to the back of the car and grabbed my bags. Ra uncloaked himself by the manhole cover. I smiled and waved at Lex and she waved and drove off. I moved up to him, and he leaned over and grabbed the cover and nodded for me to enter first. I climbed down inside and he came down after me. We took each other's hands and began to walk through the sewers. The smell was no longer gross to me no matter what came down into them.

We arrived at his ship, and the bridge lowered to us. We moved inside to the control and sat down in the chairs. A hologram of a pad appeared in front of Ra, and I sat my bag down beside the chair.

"Accessing: Autopilot. Location: Sierra Nevada, California. Time: 16 hours if weather is clear. Cloaking Device activated."

A robotic voice told. I nodded slowly and looked at Ra feeling the ship move. My stomach tightened at the feeling and then we moved fasted through the sewer routes. The big glass screened showed it. Suddenly we came out of a sewer pipe and moved to the air.

I noticed that I hadn't put my seatbelt on, and I looked around for it to see I could not pull the black strap over my body.

_"We use the belts for emergency landings." _Ra said. I looked at him.

_"Are you not afraid that the government's technology can spot you in the sky?" _I asked him. He shook his head.

_"Humans have good technology…mine is better." _he said. I smiled and nodded in agreement feeling the ship move faster. He then got up from his chair and removed his mask placing it down on the seat, and he moved in front of me, and got down on one knee.

_"Lex helped me make a reservation at a good hotel. You will stay there when I must go off to hunt and set up a perimeter around the town. We stay near Yosemite National Park."_ he said. My eyes widened at his words.

"That's where they have the Yosemite Falls; it's the highest waterfall in North America." I said happily and he nodded.

"I thought…you would… be pleased. We go there…and swim... and do more." he purred gently. If he had eyebrows he'd be wiggling them. I smiled leaning forward and kissing him gently.

"I am very pleased." I whispered and he purred and lifted me from the chair.

_"Let us cleanse ourselves." _he replied with a soft shrill. I nodded in agreement. His hands remained on my ass gripping them firmly to keep me up. We moved from the control room and left to his chambers. His bathroom was large with an in ground tub. In minutes there was fog that moved about our naked forms. He bit and licked at my neck… I sat atop of him moving my hips against him teasingly. We could only see our faces through the mist… Our hips moved as one, slowly and carefully…soft gasps and cries left my lips slowly…blood trailed down my shoulder blade when he bit me…Small nail marks were imbedded in his back as I rode him…His hands gripped my shoulders when he thrust from behind. I was in heaven and it was all blissful.

We lay naked in his large oval shaped bed. Numerous skulls and weapons were scattered all around his wall. His nails traced up and down my side as I rested my hand on his chest. The blankets covered up the lower side of our bodies. It was so warm in his room.

_"What trophies do you expect to obtain in the mountains of Sierra Nevada?" _ I asked. He looked down at me with a soft grunt.

_"Anything that can fight me back and kill me, but we will see what I find." _he said, and I nodded slowly.

_"Can you teach me to fight?" _I asked. He cackled softly and shook his head.

_"It takes quite some time habibti. Years on your planet." _he replied. He nodded slowly in thought.

_"I will teach you some hand to hand combat. So you can defend yourself if I am… not around." _he said, his head moving to look up at the ceiling. I knew where his mind was going, back to the day I was attacked, and I will not let such thoughts distract him so close to hunting days. I placed my hand on his cheek and made him look at me.

_"We will always have each other."_ I said softly, and he nodded slowly leaning down and kissing me. After an hour of resting we ate a bit, and then he took me to his training room and taught me quite a lot, but when living with yautja you learn things fast, because they are quick on their feet. He taught me high kicks, and quick motions of getting a weapon from someone's hand. Even though it was all based on how to defend myself against humans, he did not go easy on my, because no one else would. I had the same thoughts for his kind. We were sitting down now, and I was panting. I didn't want him to hold back his training as he did not want me to hold back, but we knew our limits.

_"Yautja who live by the honorable code know not to attack a female. Bad bloods will attack anything they can kill. You know this by experience. Give me your knife." _Ra instructed and I pulled the knife from the strap he had given me that was around my ankle and I handed it to him. He held up the fine blade to me.

_"This is a ceremonial dagger used for the first kill, but on earth it will keep you safe. But I also want to give you something else that you can use." _he said and got up handing it back to me. He moved to the wall that had numerous training weapons. _"All of my weapons on this ship are used to kill. I keep most of them here because I can't take them all with me on a hunt. I haven't used these in a while, but because you are small and fast, they will be perfect for you."_

I tucked the blade back in my leg and stood up watching him move from the wall and move towards me. In his hands were two metal hatches, the blades were sharp and shiny. He moved up to me and held his hands out. I lifted my hands, and he put them in my hands. They had a weight to them. He moved his fingers from the end of the handles and up. There were markings inscribed in them.

"Honor," he said and then moved his fingers to the other handle, "Of the hunt." All of those markings say that? He moved his fingers to a small brown button on the edge of the handles and clicked them. They retracted into two small little cylinder bars.

_"These are the Hatchets that swift yautja use. Always keep these with you; at the rate of your learning, you will be quite well with them." _he said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and he bowed his head.

"Test." Was his only reply before the blade in his wrist extracted. My eyes widened as he swung his wrist down on me. I backed up quickly clicking the buttons on the handles. The blades extracted, and I lunged at him slicing at his chest with quick and powerful grunts and yells, but he dodged each blow with simple steps of his body. I jumped and tried to slam my right hatched down on his body, but he caught my wrist and pushed me back. I fell to the ground with a thud, and growled softly. He ran at me, and I was on my feet again dodging his blades now as he was using his other hand. He darted his blade out to my abdomen, and I placed my hatchets around the blade like an X and pushed his arms up. I turned quickly and swung my left leg up kicking at his side of which he quickly caught my blow. With my right leg I pushed off the ground and grabbed his shoulder moving up behind him until I was now on his shoulders. I started to ram the bottom of my right hatchet into his head, but his massive arms blocked each blow.

He then just fell back and I rolled of his body and majestically rose to my feet with my hatchets out, and my body arched. He placed his fist to his chest and bowed his head at me. I smiled and slowly leaned back up and nodded at him.

_"That is enough for one day. When we land I will teach you more."_ he said. I nodded and re clicked the buttons on my new weapons and placed them in the jacket pockets inside my jacket. We walked up to each other and he smiled.

_"You are a good fighter." _I said once we were chest to chest, but now I wanted to test his reflexes. I suddenly leaned back quickly and he took my hand and pulled me back, but not before I could get my blade from my ankle, and I came back up placing my knife to his throat, but his wrist blades were already out and to my throat. I panted gently with a smirk. The part where his brow would be arched and he gave a smirk of his own.

_"As are you." _he said lowly. I smiled and nodded pulling back and placing my weapons away. After another bath, I met Ra back in the control room, and this time he was just sitting on the ground Indian style in front of the glass screen that showed…space? My eyes widened as I moved up slowly beside him. He was in his loin cloth and fishnet under clothes again. His hands rested on his knees. My eyes widened as different comets and asteroids passed us.

"Oh my god." I whispered slowly sitting down. I looked at Ra and noticed he was very calm. "Are we in space?" He shook his head.

"Hologram." he replied. I nodded leaning over and resting my head on his forearm and he shrilled lightly.

"Is this the course we would take to your home?" I asked. His mandibles clicked together, as if saying yes. "Do you miss it?" He shifted in his spot.

"I can…always go back…numerous…game reserves." he replied. His eyes seemed so light as if he were in a spell. I had never seen him so content. He looked down at me with the same light gaze. "Would you…come with me?" I looked up at him for a moment very taken back by his question.

"To your home world?" I asked, and he nodded. I looked down in thought. It was a big question, and I was not sure if I could answer really, but I did. I leaned into him and rest my hand on his chest.

"I go where you go." I replied. He shrilled very lightly and rested his face into my head.


	23. Chapter 23

23

We landed in Sierra Nevada and cloaked the ship deep within the mountains where no one would try and look for the ship, but then again Sierra Nevada was nothing but mountains. Because the mountains were tricky, Ra carried me most of the way until we got to the forests and soon were in a small town of Eagleton. It was a very nice town. Ra remained cloaked moving from the building tops in a stealthy silent manor. I just walked with my bag on my shoulders getting all kinds of looks from the town's people. It would make sense, I guess, they probably knew each other and seeing a woman in a black outfit with a black bag over her shoulders without a car did look rather new to them. I found the hotel Ra instructed me to go to and I gave the woman my name. She was an elderly woman with a few wrinkles on her face.

"Oh we heard you and your husband would be coming in today. Hunting season is just around the corner? I can only imagine you came here for vacation and take a few furs home with you. We have a store just down the street that can make pelts if you'd like." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I replied. She gave me two key cards and I smiled and moved back outside. I walked up to the second floor of hotel making sure my weapons were all in place within my clothes. They were a bit heavy on me, but after working out some I was sure I would get use to their weight. I looked over the rail to see the parking lot, and there were numerous cars parked down there. As I continued walking and looking for my room, I noticed a group of guys, four actually, talking and standing outside their door. I was in their sights when I tried to move past them.

"Excuse me." I said politely. The four black men wore big black coats and had gold chains around their necks. Gotta love those wannabe gangsters. They all looked me over and gave smirks of interest.

"Damn girl where you headed to?" one of them asked.

"Well I'm at a hotel, and I have my bag with me….put two and two together and you'll get your answer." I replied moving around them. I heard a thud from the roof top and looked up to see flashing yellow eyes looking down at me, but I only shook my head. I did not want Ra to protect me this time.

"Damn bitch you act like you better than us or something…man you must have a white wigga boyfrien' or something to think you're better than us." The same man said. I then stopped now once I was a few feet away from them. I licked my lips some and placed my bag on the ground. I turned to the men and began to walk towards them.

"Ooh I think you made her mad." Another one said. Just because they were big did not mean a thing to me. I have taken on bigger. I smirked then let my fist come up fast, and I connected with the leader's nose. He shouted loud as his back hit the wall. I turned to the second man, and elbowed him hard causing him to almost fall over the railing. My right leg swooped under kicking the third man's feet out from under him, and I rammed my foot in his crotch causing him to yell in pain. I swept low quickly and grabbed my blade and leaned back up gripping the leader's caller and putting my blade under his neck. He froze quickly, eyes widened. That's when I felt the barrel of a gun pointed at the side of my head. I had not forgotten about the fourth man.

"LET HIM GO!" he shouted. I smirked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"BITCH, I WILL BLOW YOU AWAY!" he threatened. I looked at him slowly, my blade pressing deeper into the man's neck and I noticed a red triangular pattern had formed at the top of his head.

"Holy shit da fuck is that?" the leader whispered wondering what was on the top of his friends head and the man must have saw the beam going to his head for he didn't even move now. He dropped his gun and I smirked.

"No I will blow you away, bitch." I replied, knowing Ra was ready to take him out. I looked up at the leader and smiled politely. "I am going to let you and friends leave alive and well. If you so much as see me in the streets, you had best walk the other direction. Got it?" The man nodded swiftly.

"Yeah I got it." he said.

"We good?" I asked and he nodded more.

"Yeah, we good." he replied. I looked over the man's shoulders and looked down the doors actually happy; my room was three doors down from these fuckers. I removed my knife from him and the four men picked themselves up and ran off. I placed my blade in my leg pocket and felt Ra's chest pressing into my back. I tilted my head watching the boys leave, and I looked up at Ra's cloaked form.

"I think it's time I get some trophies of my own." I replied, and he growled lowly.

"Agreed." he replied. I picked up my bag and moved to unlock the door of our new room. I moved inside and Ra followed. Once I closed the blinds and locked the door, Ra uncloaked himself.

_"Why are the males on this planet so dishonorable? Picking on people they think isn't tougher then they are?" _he asked. I began to open my bag and put my clothes away.

_"Some men are honorable; others lose sight of their path and go down the road that helps them survive in this dangerous world. Others are just looking for trouble." _I told him. He clicked his mandibles behind his mask, and he moved up to me. I turned to him and he took my face in his hands.

_"Do not lose sight of your path, Nalla. You are being trained by the arts of yautja, but do not go looking for a fight unless you know you can win it. You must make sure your kills are worthy enough to be considered honorable trophies." _he said. I sneered softly.

_"It sounds like you are scolding me." _I replied. He shook his head slowly.

_"I am teaching you."_ he answered. I nodded slowly.

_"You did not agree with me fighting those men." _I concluded, and he shook his head.

_"I agree with you fighting those men, but they are not worth trophies, they are worth just killing." _He said cackling a bit. I laughed gently and nodded.

_"I will think more of who is worth a good trophy." _I told him, and he nodded.

_"Good. I am going to go scope the area and see what I find. Please stay here, and later we will go to the falls and swim."_ he said. I nodded liking the sound of that.

"Alright." I replied and he placed his forehead against mine, before cloaking himself and heading out the door.


	24. Chapter 24

24

I wanted to go out and explore my surroundings of this place. Well, I really just wanted to find those guys and kill them. I don't know where this new fondness for death came from, but I guess it's growing on me. But I can't let that make me reckless. I shall fight those if they are trying to hurt me. That's what I said to myself. I was in a white tank top with blue and green striped panties on, my eyes glued to the TV. I was growing hungry so I just ordered a pizza and ate it while watching Tremors. I bet those monsters would make good hunting for yautja. I laughed for I knew I wouldn't stand a chance.

Ra must have been having a good time for he had not come back inside yet. Back in New York, he would come home after an hour and rant about how boring the city was. I picked up my phone and called Lex.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's me. We arrived in California. I was just calling to see how things are going." I answered.

"Oh hey girl, everything is just fine. Anubis is out with Scar. He's teaching him to scare out rabbits from their hiding spots. The two are bonding well." she assured. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful. Has my bed come?" I asked.

"Yes it has. You should let Scar and I break it in for you." she said, and the two of us busted out laughing. "No we do like your big cozy blankets. They keep us very warm in your living room. It's like having a sleep over." I nodded happy things were well.

"Ah well that's wonderful news. Well I'm gonna go I'll see you soon." I said.

"Okay girl see ya." she said and we hung up the phone.

It was around eleven pm when he returned with large black sacks. They seemed to weigh a ton.

"What did you catch?"

"Bears." he merely replied and sat them in the bathroom before closing the door.

"Was your hunt successful?" I asked, and he nodded and lifted me from the bed. He opened the door then cloaked us both and headed out onto the roof top of the hotel. I knew where we were going, and I was so excited, I was not even tired. He jumped off of rooftops until he landed on the floor and ran through the forest with me. Numerous trees passed us, and I just looked up at the sky. Soon the sun would be up, but that was okay. I took numerous naps. We arrived at the bottom of the waterfall. The moon shined down on the lake that was at the bottom of the waterfall, and my eyes widened as I watched the water rush over the fall and hit the beautiful water.

Ra put me down, and I looked around the area. The trees were evenly spaced from the lake, and I moved over towards the water and removed my foot from my shoe and stuck my toes in it. It was cold. I pulled my food out quickly and shivered. I looked at Ra upon hearing him cackle and gave a playful frown. He started to remove his armor, and I arched a brow.

_"You're not getting in there are you?" _I asked with disbelief. He snorted.

_"Yes." _he replied. I grinned.

"_But it's freezing." _I told him. He smirked and moved up to me after removing all of his armor. I looked up at him and watched as he lightly gripped the fabric of my gown and pulled it over my head. I watched as my naked body was revealed to him. He shrilled softly.

"_I will keep you warm." _he replied and suddenly scooped me off my feet, and I screamed as he back away and ran for the water jumping high in the water with a big splash. Water devoured our bodies, and by then he had released me. He whipped his head at out of the water, his dreadlocks causing a perfect stream of water to shoot up behind him. I slowly emerged from the water, so only my face above the bridge of my nose was showing. I then took some water into my mouth and squirted it out at his chest and face. He gasped and grabbed me. I laughed loudly watching as he lifted me from the water and threw me towards the direction of the falls, and I landed with a splash. However, I did not come up just yet. I looked up at him from the water, and he began to look through the water for me, but I guess he could not see me, because I was right in front of him. I dipped my head up in front of him and growled causing him to jump some and I splashed him.

Of course, when he did it back, he washed waves upon waves at me. He cackled more, and I smiled once he lifted me up and kissed me. I kissed him back moaning against his lips. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and hoisted me up higher so I was a few inches above him. My arms wrapped around him, and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I felt him swim from the water and rest us on the grass, his body loomed over mine and he shrilled a bit, before moving on his side beside me. His hand slowly trailed down my body, and I felt his nails move around my navel, causing me to gasp some. On instinct my legs opened a bit as I felt his hand move towards my pelvis.

His fingers lightly moved up and down the lips of my vagina, and I held slowly feeling a soft tingle begin to grow and move up my vagina and rest in the pit of my stomach. Ra's eyes moved about my body slowly, and his head moved down and gently began to lick lightly at my left nipple causing me to gasp out and moan softly. His rubbing increased, and my head fell back in utter bliss. My body arched some, and I lifted my head up to look between our bodies. His cock was slowly growing, and without thought I moved my hand down and placed my fingers around his shaft. His head suddenly rolled back and he roared back and I felt his cum shoot out on my body, and he gripped my hand suddenly.

I gasped and looked at how angry he was.

"_What did you?" _he asked. I smiled.

"_I did nothing my love. You are very sensitive to my touch is." _I replied sitting up and moving to swing my leg over his lap, and he just watched as I pushed him onto his back. I started to rub my hips into his, my vagina starting to rub against his shaft. He was confused by my words, and I grinned.

"_No woman has ever used their hands to touch you before have they?" _ I asked. He slowly shook his head, and I grinned feeling rather lucky I was the first to do so. He was purring softly, and I noticed his eyes darkened with my movements. Slowly his hands began to lift and they moved up my stomach and then to my breasts massaging them slowly. I smiled and started to move my hips faster and he growled.

"_Your teasing is causing me to ache, Habibti." _he said roughly. I giggled and nodded.

"_Do you wish to enter me my sun god?" _I asked seductively. He nodded grunting now and his hold on my breasts loosened and he moved down to grip my hips as he started to move me faster against his shaft, causing me to moan some, for the pleasure grew when he moved me against him. I sat up and placed myself over him. I felt his tip push into me, and my head fell back as a long moan escaped me. He continued to move inside me, and I winced a bit at the pressure that pushed up inside me. He pushed me down suddenly all the way on him, and we both grunted and moaned out in unison.

He did not bother to wait as he was already bouncing me up and down on his body. I moaned out louder panting hard already. His hands took my hands and he used his hips to bounce me up and down. I was impressed by his use of hip muscles. He could really hold me up. Our fingers curled up into each other's and his eyes closed as we rode our pleasure on each other. I cried out hard feeling his head already brushing against my gspot. It seemed he had been looking for the spot since he was sharply trying to hit inside me as if looking for something. Ripples of fleshed moved about my body as we continued to move roughly against each other. He sat up and gripped my hips tight and kissed me hard as he began to lean forward against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling him start to push me back. He placed me on my back, and wrapped my legs around his hips, before violently thrusting back inside me.

"Ah fuck!" I shouted to the sky feeling waves upon waves of pleasure wash over me. I came once, and Ra continued to thrust inside my sensitive body, causing me to groan in total bliss. He leaned over and bit the same spot on my shoulder, and I winced feeling blood fall down my shoulders and land in the grass. I was pretty sure blades of grass were all over our wet bodies, but the pleasure was so intense I couldn't think of anything except my sun god. My walls tightened around his hardened shaft once more, and I screamed out feeling my orgasm hit me again. Ra grunted and panted on top of me as he leaned back. I could see my blood on his face, and now my body arched again and I came.

He flipped me onto my stomach, and was back inside me again. He lifted me some and positioned my hands on the ground before continuing his harsh thrusts. I moaned out louder and harder, and he seemed to be taking more pleasure as his thrusts grew wilder and harder which was causing my body to cum so much.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I screamed out loudly feeling my cum spray out around his shaft and onto the ground. Ra thrust a few more times before exploding inside me himself, a sharp roar filled the air around us. He rode out his orgasm against me before slowly pulling out. I felt his cum slide from my entrance and down my thighs and into the grass. I was exhausted. Ra lifted me up for a moment and set me in his lap nuzzling his head against me. I smiled and ran my hands over his cheek before looking up at him.

"We should return to the hotel." I replied. He nodded and sat me down on the ground for a moment placing his armor back on before handing me my night gown. I placed it back on my body and he lifted me into his arms and moved back into the forest. When we returned home we passed out immediately.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The next morning, my body was tired still from last night's swim. Ra kissed my forehead and had gotten up from the bed moving into the kitchen to fry him up some, you guessed it, more meet.

"Hungry?" he asked from over his shoulder, and I shook my head. I would probably go back to sleep once he left. As I watched him pull meat from the black bag and throw it onto the pan, my mind began to wonder of the future. He and I having a kid is quite the thought. Could I get pregnant at any moment now? I looked down for a moment at my stomach.

_"Should we not be careful?"_ I said lightly to myself, and I heard him grunt as if saying what. I looked up to him, wishing his hearing was not so good right now. _"Should we not be careful when we mate, out of fear of getting me pregnant?"_

_"Why would you fear such a wonderful gift?" _he asked casually.

_"I mean aren't you worried I could get pregnant at anytime?"_ I asked. He shook his head.

_"When you are pregnant then you will get pregnant. You will have my son, and then we will mate some more and have another." _he said cackling now, but I was silent, and I looked down for a moment. _"You did not find my words humorous."_ Now he sat with me at the head of the bed, and began to bite into the meat.

"I am a human, Ra. There are bound to be complications," I said noticing that he was still easting as if I had not said something of importance. I placed my hand on his which held the plate, and he stopped and looked down at me as if I was annoying him now. _"You know what I say is true. We must talk about this." _

He snorted now.

_"There is nothing to discuss. You have taken my size and weight, and surely you can handle having a child can't you?" _he asked. I leaned back from him in shock of his words.

_"Handle having a child? Have you had a child before! You have to carry it in your stomach for nine months feeding it and making sure to not stress your body out so as to hurt the fetus. You will gain weight and your emotions will be up and down. But it's not like my mate is a human isn't he?" _I explained fast. By now he had stopped eating and slammed his plate on the dresser which held the TV and land line phone it. He roared loudly, and my body remained in its sitting position, and I was not afraid of him. I stood up now and looked up at him.

_"You are exaggerating greatly! Yautja women can maintain their duties to the clan while pregnant!" _he stated. I shook my head slowly.

_"But I am not a yautja woman now am I?" _I asked. He raised his finger to me pointing at me.

_"You will not cause any defections for my future line." _he said, and his tone was not saying I had a choice in the matter. My eyes widened now. He had commanded me, commanded that I not mess up the future of his offspring, my child!

"Cause any defections? How dare you." I hissed. "Afraid I will fuck up the future elites of your world. Well I got news for you Ra your offspring are my offspring, my children, they're my children too. My blood, my human blood will flow through their bodies too!" He roared and moved passed me, his shoulder pushing me causing me to fall onto the bed. How could he act this way? I watched as he cloaked himself and opened the door slamming it so hard cracks had formed up into the walls. What the hell just happened? I was fuming with so much anger that I started to cry. I moved to grab my phone, and I planned to call Lex, but for some reason I didn't. I didn't want to run to her every time I had a problem with Ra. I then got up and began to get dressed into my black biker get up I had bought before my trip down here. I did it because I could fit my hatches and blade and still move with no difficulty. I opened the door and disappeared out it. I needed to find whatever bar I could find and get a drink.

Normal POV

Ra couldn't believe how insane his mate was being. Why was she even worried about having offspring, why did it matter if she was with child now or in the future? Their suckling would come and they will be strong warriors. However, Ra knew deep down why she was worried about their future suckling. He had been stomping through the forest slicing up any animal he could find. Fuck the honor code right now. He then stopped and removed his mask and placed it on the ground for a moment. He could see the mountains in the distance. They were good for hunting; he would have to hunt there before they left. He knew that there could be complications with their children because she was a human, but he did not want to believe complications existed.

In his world everyone was born healthy, and the rare suckling that were born ill were forced to stay by their mother's side doing nothing but women's work until the day they died. They would never finish the basic training required of them, and they would never take a status amongst the clans. They would not even be young bloods. No woman would want to mate with them, they would not have future offspring of their own and his blood line would die with that suckling and that was the reason of elite's hostility towards his mate. He was trying to avoid all conversations that had to do with child bearing. In his line of work he was perfect, in his life he was perfect, and to him his mate was perfect. He would have to go apologize to her, and they would have to talk, but after his storming out surely he would not want to talk to him. He looked down at his mask and picked it up placing it up in the sky observing the Egyptian sun drawing that he had carved into his mask himself. He would make his mate a bio mask for sure.

He was so taken back by his thoughts that he had done something he had never done before in his life…he let his guard down. The metal of a yautja ax pierced into his shoulder blade, causing him to roar out in shock and drop his mask, the force causing him to hit a tree. He looked at it knowing the symbols that were engraved in the large metal handle. He tried to pull it out, but a large roar had distracted him. He hadn't heard that call in long numerous years. He looked up to see a large cloaked figure walking towards him.

_"It's been a long time, brother." _the voice growled out as it began to uncloak itself showing Snake. His armor was black and dark polished silver. On the top of his masks were the jaws of an extinct saber tooth. Yes he had dressed for this moment. His wrists outstretched and one long blade shot down from each wrist. Ra growled.

_"Snake…You continue to dishonor me by claiming me as your brother." _he said. He had not expected to see the bad blood so early in his life, but he was still fully armored and was ready. Snake roared again his arms outstretched.

_"You know nothing of honor. You were always the most praised, the most wanted by many females, but you thought yourself too great for them all. In a way you had made hunting your mate." _he explained. Ra growled his grip on the handle of the ax was tightening. If Snake was as powerful as he said, the ax should have taken his entire arm off, but Ra would show him how to use it in due time.

_"Having honor does not include killing a child bearer and all of her suckling; it does not mean asserting your title over the elderly and the sick. You were just, what the ooman's call, a bully who was bound to be cast out because from the very beginning you were nothing."_ Ra countered. Snake's fists curled up quickly.

_"No, I am about to show you what nothing is. First, I am going to kill you, and then I am going to find your little mate, and I am going to skin her alive."_ he stated. Ra's eyes slowly glared feeling his limit had been met with the conversation now that his mate had been threatened, and he shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so." he merely replied before removing the ax from his shoulders in a swift movement before shrieking loudly and swiping the ax at Snake…


	26. Chapter 26

26

Ra swung the ax at Snake's stomach, but he jumped back making Ra continue to swing the ax at the bad blood. When he went for another swing Snake grabbed the ax blade. Ra looked at him and Snake growled and pulled the ax sharply towards his body pulling Ra to him giving him enough space to charge and tackle him. Ra's feed dug into the ground as Snake attempted to get him on the ground.

Ra wrapped his arms around his stomach digging his claws into his stomach and lifted him high into the ground and slamming him into the ground. Snake rolled on his back and aimed his net right at him and fired. Ra dodged it sliding into the ground hard. Luckily, his mask was right next to him. He looked at and grabbed it quickly.

"_I go where you go." _he heard his mate's voice in his head. He turned and looked at Snake who was standing back up. He would not return to his mate until he knew this traitorous scum was dead. He placed his mask back on and it set in smoothly. His long wrist blades shot from his wrists and Snake picked up the ax. Ra curled his fingers into fists, and his knuckles cracked slowly. The two yautja's roared loudly and rushed for each other clashing their weapons into each other.

Ra used his speed to get around the bad blood's swinging. He spun around him quickly slicing his blade against the bad blood's stomach piercing his armor and slicing into his flesh. He lifted his foot up and kicked him hard in the back and Snake turned quickly slicing Ra in his chest plate as well, however his armor was far more advanced for the bad blood's armor. Since he was casted out from the clan, his armor was old and else advanced. Ra charged Snake and tackled him to the ground slamming his fists hard into Snake's face. Quickly the mask was cracking. With a quick thought, he swung the ax high cutting Ra in the face making him get up. A long sharp jagged cut was imbedded into his mask now, cutting through the sun on his mask. He roared in anger and charged Snake again as he got up. Ra swung his body, his leg swinging through the air, slicing through it, however Snake dodged the blood, and Ra's foot damaged the tree he had hit.

He turned to see Snake's plasma castor pointed at him, and when he blasted it, Ra turned and dodged it by doing a roll to the other side. As he landed on his side, he removed his shuriken and shot it at Snake causing it to collide with the side of his neck, but also cut his plasma castor to slide clean off. Snake roared out green blood now dripping down his shoulder. He cloaked himself and was gone. Ra, got up and collected his shuriken from the tree it rested in. He used his mask and looked up and around for the bad blood, but he was nowhere in sight. His blood however pointed in the direction of the town. He knew where Snake was headed and had to get Napalla so they could regroup with Scar and Lex back in New York. He cloaked himself and followed the blood hoping it led to Snake before he could reach Napalla.

Napalla's POV

I was downing my second bud light at this small bar I had found after leaving the hotel. I pushed the mug away and just sat there with anger on my face.

"Man problems?" I heard the bartender ask. I looked up at him and chuckled dryly and shook my head.

"Yeah." I said and nodded.

"Well I'm sure whatever it is your two are fighting about will blow over." he said. I shrugged.

"You don't know my…boyfriend. He can be very hard headed." I replied. He nodded cleaning one of the mugs he had finished washing.

"Well let me ask you something, you love him?" he asked, and slowly I nodded.

"I do." I replied, and he nodded.

"You only love once…sure you move on and find someone else you love, but you will always love him the strongest even after he's gone. You don't know why you do, but that's how we humans are. So if he's worth it I know you two will work it out." he said. His words made sense to me even though I was a little buzzed, but it was disappearing quickly.

"Thank you." I replied and put a few dollars on the table, and he nodded.

"Anytime darlin' you have a good day." he replied, and I nodded.

"Same to you." I said and turned around and left out the bar. I walked on the side walk down the street in the direction of the hotel. I chuckled to myself now. On our short stay here, I noticed we hadn't rented a car, but that was okay. Everything was close, you only needed a car if you were going to leave the town. When I arrived at the hotel, I noticed numerous people were surrounded on the top deck where Ra and my room was. Something was wrong. I hurried towards the stairs and moved up them walking towards the crowd. I blended in well with the crowd noticing the fire truck alarm was ringing through my ear.

"What happened?" I asked a random woman.

"An explosion happened and blew up the entire room. A few people in the other rooms were injured, one of them was killed. No one knows what happened." she explained. My eyes widened now as I moved over some to get a better look into the room. Everything was destroyed. Luckily, the clothes I had were not a big deal, and Ra's meat were the only things in there. I slowly moved back from the crowd not wanting to get involved. I turned and moved around to the other side of the hotel and just crossed my arms. What the fuck happened? Now my mind drifted to Ra and I was very concerned and afraid for him.

"Nalla." I heard his voice and my body tensed, and I leaned over the railing and looked up at the ceiling to see Ra uncloak himself. He leaned over and held his hands out to me, and I grabbed them, and he pulled me over the rails and pulled me on top of the roof. Once my feet were on the ground, I looked at him and noticed the scratches to his armor and a long metals scrape across his mask.

"Ra, what happened, what is going on?" I asked him as he lifted me in his arms.

"_A very dangerous bad blood has tracked us here and wants to kill us," _my eyes widened with fear. I knew he had gotten into a fight with this hunter, but I was just glad he was okay. _"We must hurry to the ship while the mountains are still cold, it will slow him down and we can regroup with our New York Clan."_

I nodded, and he cloaked us again and moved fast jumping off the building and rushing into the forest. I didn't know he could move this fast before. My organs were vibrating some, and I covered my mouth with my hand. Blurs of different colors passed in my vision and soon I saw flashes of blues and whites, and I was freezing now. However with the fast running I was considerably warm. When we got to the ship, we sat down in the seats of the control room. Ra pushed a button and the ship began to cut on and make rumbling noises.

"_Auto pilot activated. Location: New York City." _

I looked at Ra not being able to believe how calm he was being. It was like he was not afraid or panicking. The ship began to move into the air.

"Cloaking device activated." the computer told.

"You fought this bad blood." I said, and he looked back at me.

"Yes. He is…wounded…he will…follow us…home." he replied. I can only assume he got away.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"_We will regroup with Scar and Lex. You will remain in their care until I kill Snake." _he answered. I looked at him intently.

"_You know him?" _I asked. He nodded. I noticed the ship was moving faster now.

"_He was born without honor. He was a mistake of nature. A female had denied him and so he killed her and all of her children." _he told. My eyes widened, and I covered my mouth in fear.

"Babies…" I whispered. He nodded slowly and raised his hand to me, and I got up and took his hand moving to take his hand. He pulled me into his lap and shrilled as softly as he could as if to soothe me.

"_I will kill him. He is not strong enough to take me on. He will not hurt you." _he replied. His words made me feel a bit better, and I nodded slowly leaning in to him, resting my head on his chest. Suddenly the screen of the ship showed Scar's face.

"_I got your distress call to the ship, brother. What is it?" _he asked. It was good to be surrounded by familiar faces of friends. Lex moved into the background as well.

"Hey." she said to me and I smiled at her.

"_A bad blood had arrived on the planet to take me on." _Ra explained. Scar looked confused now.

"_So why is that a problem?" _he asked casually as if now it was not a big deal. Ra lifted his head some.

"_Because the bad blood is Snake." _he replied. Scar's eyes widened, and I could visibly seem him shaking.

"_That putrid little worm has decided to take up arms against you?" _he asked. Lex looked at me as if worried through the screen.

"Are you okay Napalla?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yes we are on our way back." I told her, and she nodded.

"Good. We can talk about how to handle the situation when you all get here, just get back safely." she said worry was laced in her tone. We nodded and the screen went blank now. I sighed with worry and Ra wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"_If I had to send you away until this matter was finished would you go?" _he asked. I thought about his question for a moment. If the threat was not a violent yautja then I would not leave my mate's side, but I know that if I stay in harm's reach then I would be a distraction to Ra, and he did not need that.

"I would go for you." I replied. He nodded and leaned down kissing me deeply.

"I…love…you." he said softly, and I smiled feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"And I love you." I whispered back running my hand down his chest.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Once we returned home, Scar and Lex were waiting for us. We gathered inside, and Anubis lied at my feet on the couch. Everyone else was talking really, and I just listened.

"_He has most likely followed us here, and will kill a lot more before coming straight for us now that I wounded him." _Ra explained. Scar roared a bit.

"_He has some nerve to even come here. If we don't kill him the humans surely will that have dealt with our kind before." _he said. Lex shook her head.

"_Hardly anyone knows of your existence my love. The humans will surely get in the way and cause more trouble for us if they figure out Snake's existence here." _she explained. Ra had his arms crossed.

"_You both speak as if I want you involved in this." _Ra said.

"_The hell you say!" _Scar and Lex said in perfect unison.

"_We will give you the kill, but you know Snake has his bad blood brethren on a ship not too far away from this planet and they are much worse." _Scar explained. I was looking down lost in thoughts of my own. If this were true, then Ra could not handle them too, could he?

"_You are in no position to handle bad bloods young blood that goes for all of you. I am the one Snake wants and he will get his battle. I will fight him and his brothers if they so choose too." _Ra said. Now I looked up at him with mild fear in my eyes. Scar and Lex stood up from the other couch.

"You can't take them all on alone, Ra." Lex said, and Ra looked at her with a snarl.

"_I can and I will. You both will need to watch Nalla, while I am gone. I will not come back unless I have killed them or they have killed me." _he commanded. I closed my eyes in pain unable to hear any of this. I got up and moved from the conversation marching out onto the back door, slamming the door behind me and pacing a bit. I was filled with both anger and fear. The door opened again, only this time it was calm. Ra looked down at me. I looked at him.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TO FIGHT BY YOURSELF! YOUR PRIDE WILL GET YOU KILLED!" I shouted at him.

"_It is the yautja way. It is what I was raised on habibti."_ he replied calmly. I could not believe how calm he was with me right now. Tears streamed down my face. His pride was a wall, and my words could never penetrate his wall. I looked down and closed my eyes shaking my head.

"And if you do not come back?" I asked. He moved closer to me, and I looked up at him. "I could fight with you, you have taught me to kill." His eyes softened and he shrilled gently and placed his hand on my cheek, his large thumb wiping away my tears.

"Your…safety is…more important. Not ready…to face…bad blood…head on…I do this….for us both." he said, and I looked up at him, his eyes showing so much strength that I had never seen in a human man before, or the actors on TV. I leaned in and hugged him tight. He wrapped his large arms around me and embraced me tight.

"_Just don't die." _I said softly looking up at him, and he looked down at me, and his mandibles clicked slowly.

"Promise." he replied and leaned down and kissed me. I leaned up and kissed him deeply. We came back inside and rejoined Lex and Scar. Lex looked at me.

"Scar and I will remain here with you while Ra goes out to kill this fucker." she said. I nodded and looked at Scar who looked back at me.

"_What are your thoughts, brother?" _I asked. His mandibles clicked rapidly.

"_I will set up a perimeter around the house and if anything gets close it will have to go through me to get to you." _he said. I nodded and looked back at Lex.

"Thank you both." I replied and they bowed their heads at me. Ra took a step beside me.

"_We will need to lure Snake out. He needs to believe he has the advantage, and then I will take him." _he said. Lex tensed.

"That mean's Napalla will need to be bait or something." she said rejecting the idea. I nodded.

"I will be the bait. I will be alone in the forest since no one is hardly in the area. When he comes for me, Ra will be there." I said. "Scar can be close to get me out of there." I said.

"_And then it comes down to you Ra." _Scar replied looking at Ra who nodded.

"_He will not let his wounds stop him, by now he will be most likely back in the city." _he replied. We nodded.

"We need to be ready then." Lex said seriously. I nodded and looked down. So finally everything has come to this. Later on that night when everyone else was asleep, Ra and I lied in my new bed, our bodies naked and embracing the other.

"_Are you worried?" _I asked. He trilled a bit.

"_No." _he answered softly and looked down at me. "_Are you?" _I nodded my lips trembling.

"Is it weakness to be afraid on your planet?" I asked. He shook his head.

"_No. Fear motivates, fear that your people- your loved ones could be hurt, helps you stand and fight. Both male and females are afraid of something, but they overcome it. They have to in order to keep their families safe. That is why I am not afraid, for I will keep you safe." _he explained. My head rested on his arm for a moment as I listened and nodded. I then leaned on his chest and heard his heart beating in my ear. His strength gave me courage to believe he will come back. He will be victorious.

Author's Notes

Hi everybody soon this fanfic will be coming to an end, but there will be a sequel because the drama does not end here. Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic and i will be posting the next chapter today.


	28. Chapter 28

28

I didn't sleep really that night. My mind was plagued by thoughts of today's fight. I was mildly afraid if I slept I would have a nightmare or something. I turned my head and looked at Ra, to see he was calmly snoring. His chest moved up and down slowly. I sat up slowly and looked around. It was misty and foggy outside. I looked down for a moment and moved from the bed. I moved to my dresser and pulled out this white gown I had. I slid it on over my body and moved from the room quietly. I moved past the living room seeing Lex and Scar, naked and asleep on the bundle of blankets in the living room.

I slowly opened the door and moved out it. I turned and jumped seeing Anubis was asleep on the front porch. I moved around him and began to walk down the front porch, but something pulled me back. I looked back to see Anubis had awoken and was trying to pull me back.

"I will be back." I whispered. He released the bottom of my dress, and curled back on the porch and closed his eyes. I smiled and walked into the forest. It was not cold thank god, for the gown was very thin and had slim straps. I began to walk on the grass and fallen leaves on the grass. Everything seemed asleep right now. When I needed to stay away for classes, I would go for a jog around this time of the morning. I kept a big stick with me in case a bear or mountain lion was following me wanting to make breakfast out of me.

My grandfather…he didn't like it when I went out alone. When we would go hiking, I'd be running around trying to find a familiar stream that had big and small rocks. He was afraid monsters would come and take me away. Were the yautja who he was talking about? He was always so paranoid when it came to me. I thought it was from his war experiences, but it felt like he was smothering me. My parents didn't understand and neither did my grandma. But now I did understand. He was afraid, the deal he made, would come and take me from the earth, and he would be responsible for my disappearance.

"I do not blame you grandfather. I really don't." I replied to no one. The wind combed through my hair sending shivers down my spine. "You brought me love, someone special, and I would nothing more than to spend my entire life with him, loving him." I heard running water in the distance, and knew I was close. My feet were dirty from the grass and dirt of my walk. I heard an owl above me, and for once I saw the true beauty of the woods around me.

I came across the stream, and I smiled at the water as it flowed through the small and large rocks of the river. I moved towards it, and looked at the fish that swam through. They were small tiny ones. I began to walk up the stream hearing the laughs of my younger self as I would pick up rocks and fish and try to pick up the fishes.

"_Napalla, don't pick up those fish, they are unsanitary." _my mom had said. I laughed softly at the memory. Then I stopped upon seeing the large, round smooth rocks that formed a small bridge to the other side. I remember all the times, I had to cross this bridge it was with my dad's help or he had to hold me. I inhaled slowly, and my feet jumped on to one boulder. I wiggled a bit losing balance, and then slowly I had a straight posture. I jumped again, feeling a bit over confident, and I jumped again, my right foot landing in the cold water, and I was crouched over a bit. I looked up then noticing a laser pointing at me. I knew what it was. I remained in my stance, crouched over and cold from my foot in the water.

I saw a form appear at the end of the lake, and I saw the large yautja. His armor was silver and blood red at the shoulder and knee plates. He had a saber tooth jaw with one that had been broke off. He then roared loudly at me, and I held my ground. My eyes stayed connected with his mask. Slowly, I began to rise from my crouch, and he watched me move. My heart started to beat fast, but for some reason is calmed. I watched him more, the wind blowing against my face, blowing my hair off my shoulder.

I was waiting for him to attack, but he didn't. Why? What was he waiting for? I watched him more and he seemed to be thinking. Maybe he thought this was too easy, and this was a trap. The canon on his shoulder moved up from its position of being pointed at me. I watched him more.

Snake's POV

I had my sights on the ooman woman and could have easily killed her, but she was not afraid, she was not trying to run away or scream or alert Ra. Why was this? I looked at down light fabric of clothing she was wearing and the look in her mud brown eyes showed he was not going to run. The wind blew her hair, and it reminded me of the water she stood over. That's when my eyes fell on the collar she wore. A female's collar. Was she submitting to me? Did she come here to somehow move me into not killing her and the elite scum? I could not make out the look in her eyes. It showed strength and power like the look in our women before fighting another or before giving birth. This woman held strength where most would cower and run before I killed them.

Why couldn't I shoot her? Was it because she was standing up to me now? Did she want to fight me? She could not win. No this was a trap of some kind. I would not be made a fool of again!

Napalla's POV

I watched more intently not knowing if I should run or not. But I had to do something. Either way in Snake's mind he would conclude his thoughts with killing me. The bad blood roared loudly and removed some kind of shuriken weapon from the belt of his armor. I inhaled and my head lifted at his actions, and I watched as he threw it directly at me. If I am to die here, then Ra please know that I love you and that one day in the underworld we would finally be one. I could hear the slicing of the wind as it was seconds before the weapon would be inches from me, but another weapon, the same kind, hit the shuriken causing me to gasp. The weapons sliced into the water, and I watched as something landed in on the other side of the lake in front of Snake. I had lost my balance from the shock of the weapons, and I was immediately caught. I looked up to see it was Scar. That meant the other figure…

I looked forward as Scar lifted me up, and I watched as Ra uncloaked himself and roar loudly at Snake who roared right back. The two began to circle each other. No more words would be said now. Scar lifted me up and began to run back in the direction I had come. Now it was up to him. I winced in pain as the only thing I could see were the two run for each other.

"_Come back to me my sun god."_


	29. Chapter 29

29

Scar was running fast, faster than I ever thought possible. The trees passed us quickly, and I only saw flashes of green. Suddenly, something hard hit us, and I screamed as we were sent flying through the air, my body tumbling into the grass and I heard a large snap causing me to scream loudly. My arm had gotten caught in a bear trap. Blood slid down my wrist, and I did my best to pry the rusty thing off me. I was panicking now due to all the blood. I looked up to see another yautja running for me. His blade was slicing open as he rushed for me. I screamed loudly as he neared me. He jumped high in the air only to be tackled to the ground by Scar.

I watched as the two got back up and began to circle each other. I panted hard and continued to try and pry the bear trap open. The two large beasts charged right for each other colliding together, the impact sounding like thunder. I watched as Scar sliced at the bad blood. I was afraid for him. The yautja bad blood was way bigger than Scar, but it didn't seem like that mattered to him. The bad blood threw Scar across the air, and I watched with horror as he hit the ground hard.

"Scar!" I screamed. The bad blood looked my way, and roared loudly. I tried to set myself free again, as he began to stalk towards me. Now I was desperately trying to get free. But there was no luck. I looked back at the bad blood to see now a long sharp blade began to slide from his wrist, and my heart began to beat faster. He raised his arm high above his head, and my eyes widened as they remained on the tip of his blade. Suddenly Scar jumped on the large yautja's back and landed on his back. He was quick, his blade moved under the yautja's neck, and he ran his blade swiftly across in a strong swift manner. My eyes widened as green blood slicked across the ground before me. The bad blood no longer moved and slowly it fell to the ground. Scar stood over its body and roared loudly at the sky. After he was done with his two seconds of celebrating he moved over to me, and I looked down at my hand. I was remembering the pain I was feeling.

"I am caught." I replied and got on one knee and pried the bear trap open with little to know effort. He then picked me up.

_"Lex will tend to your wounds." _he said, and I nodded as he continued to rush off into the forest.

Normal POV

Ra struck at Snake, their two blades clashing into one another. Their masks were inches from each other, and they were growling and hissing at one another, and then they jumped back and began to circle each other. Ra was not trying to drag this fight out. He wanted to kill the scum and take his head back to Napalla as a trophy, but Snake was not fighting fair. He was using every trick to counter attack his moves. And so now Ra knew he too would have to throw away his skills in the arts of combat and fight at his level meaning anything goes as long as the other dies. They started to throw punches and wrestle to the ground on occasion before the two jumped back.

_"Getting tired already old man? Your time has finally come and soon you will sleep forever."_ Snake hissed. Ra was hardly old a couple of hundred years, but not old.

_"I'm old enough to kill you." _Ra answered and dashed forward with impeccable speed. Snake tried to do the same, but he wasn't fast enough. Ra tackled him to the ground and began to throw large punches at his face, but Snake managed to get his feet under him and kick him off, in seconds his plasma castor was pointed at Ra, and he fired. Ra dodged it just in time, but got a foot in the face. Snake had him pinned to the ground now snarling against him.

_"You know it will be easy to kill you. And then I will go and kill that young blood and whoever else stands in my way... and then your mate will be alone and defenseless. It will be a beautiful sight to see the fear in her eyes before I kill her."_ he threatened. Ra roared and managed to kick him off in time.

_"Your jealousy is showing who you really are." _Ra stated as the two began to circle each other. Snake hissed lowly.

_"You think I am jealous of the pathetic life you've been reduced to? You shame the entire yautja race taking one of the prey as your mate." _Snake said with disgust. Ra slowly shook his head.

_"I have everything that has been rejected towards you. My mate accepts me and no other. She will one day have my offspring and they will be perfect elite hunters like me. And you will never experience the pride and respect received by our people because I was strong enough- worthy enough to produce a strong breed of warriors!" _he growled out. By then, Snake was shaking furiously, and he roared loudly with anger. Ra smirked at how easy he was able to trick the bad blood. Snake charged at him with his ax out this time. Ra was ready. He lifted his wrist and clicked another button on it causing a large grey metallic blade to spring forward. It was perfect curved with numerous curved spikes on the inside.

He used this blade on pray that had proved to be an annoyance to him while on the hunt. He dashed forward towards Snake, his blade out. As he ran the inside of the blade began to glow a bright red, emitting a large amount of heat. This was it. The final blow.

_I go where you go..._

Snake moved to strike at Ra, and the elite yautja roared as he swiped his ax through the air, and in a quick movement it had cut right through the ax and connected across the bad blood's body. Both yautja stopped now, and Ra's chest moved up and down for a moment. He was still...waiting for something to happen. He heard a thud and looked back to see Snake's head fall from his body. He slowly turned and moved with caution towards the fallen body. He was sure another ship was not in the area or else the computer in his wrist would have alerted him. He moved down towards the body and looked it over.

_"Foolish to think you could fight with vengeance on your mind." _he said to the body. He pulled out a blue liquid in a vile from the small bag he had on the side of the belt of his armor and slowly poured it over the body. He saved the head and walked back to his ship with it.

Napalla's POV

I was nervous and shaking as I bit my finger nails. It had been a few hours now, and tears were beginning to fall from my cheeks as I rested on the couch. One arm was around Anubis and Scar had not left his post from the roof top. Lex was sitting on the other couch watching me as I did not want to be touched. Where are you Ra come back to me. I started to hold Anubis close to me fearing the worst. The door suddenly opened and Lex and I looked up quickly. Ra's form marched into the living room, his mask off and a skull in his hands. I screamed utter shock and happiness and got up from the couch and rushed over to him wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the ground twirling me.

I cried hard as I hugged him, and he held me close.

"I am here... habibti." he said lightly. Lex stood from the couch with her fingers curled in happiness.

"Thank god." she said with a smile. Scar moved inside and closed the door behind him and moved over to Lex embracing her quickly. I smiled down at Ra and kissed him deeply. We were together, all of us.


	30. Chapter 30

30

The next morning, Scar and Lex were returning to their home. I smiled and hugged Lex hard, our foreheads pressing into one another warmly.

_"_Travel_ well, my sister." _I said to her. She gave a soft hum.

_"Hunt freely, my sister." _she answered, and I smiled happily at her. She then walked back towards Scar who was waiting for her at the entrance of the forest. Lex smiled up at him and took his hand, and I waved at them as they disappeared into the forest.

"You have been very quiet my sun god." I noted looking over my shoulder at Ra who was in his casual attire, his mask off. He looked down at me, his mandibles clicking.

_"I have been thinking. Maybe it is good to not always be hunting. Maybe I can use this time...to spend every second with you." _he replied, and I smiled and looked up at him.

_"You will get bored. How about we spend our days traveling the world? You can hunt and bring home trophies. Then we can also explore the lands marking the world with our bodies." _I purred wrapping my arms around him. He rested his arms a bit on my shoulders and pulled me in.

_"If this is what you wish, then we must pack up and go tonight. I want to go to Africa and hunt who ever is worthy enough." _he said happily, and I grinned.

"You just got done killing an evil yautja who wanted us dead. Don't you want to rest some?" I asked. He looked up in thought, his mandibles clicking in thought. He lifted me up in his arms and purred.

"Yes...let us...rest." he replied, and I laughed as he carried me inside, and we continued to live our lives in New York and travel the world as Ra hunted his prey.

2 years later

Pink plus is positive and blue minus is negative. I was pacing around the bathroom of our home in New York, my fingers ran through my hair slowly. I cramped badly, I missed two periods. I didn't go to see a doctor just yet. After ten seconds I looked at it. Pink. Plus. Positive. I inhaled slowly and looked up at the window of the city. Then there was a bright light, and soon nothing. I felt air hitting my face, and my brain was all fuzzy. I opened my eyes and saw white for a moment and then blue water. My head was spinning. I looked up and saw a white sheet. I looked around more with a light head, and then looked down to see nothing was beneath my feet, but the ground below was soon coming to me. I blinked a few seconds mumbling and groaning to myself.

Ra. Where was he? I did not see him and slowly I landed on the ground and I moaned softly and soon I began to hear and see clearly. I slowly sat up and looked around wondering what had just happened.

"Ra?" I asked, and got to answer. I was not familiar with this forest, and I had seen most. I looked around. "Ra!" My head began to whip around as panic began fill me slowly. No. No this was not true. Where was I? No I know where.

"No." I whispered. "RA!" my voice echoed through the air, and I knew what had happened. I knew, and I couldn't even begin to accept that I had grasped the truth... I was taken from Earth and placed on a yautja game preserve.

To be Continued.

Author's notes

Hey all thanks for sticking with me. Now it's time to throw Royce in the crew into the mix. I will update sometime in the week. Have a good day and evening!


End file.
